Curse of the Black Pearl: Take Two
by InheriGirl
Summary: It's Halloween. Three girls, dressed up as pirates, find themselves watching the first Pirates of the Caribbean movie when suddenly... they find themselves in a world of evil, treasure and hot pirates. Follow Sage, Caity, and Andrea in Take Two!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! InheriGirl is BACK! Haha.. sort of.. I'll do my best to update soon, but I'm taking summer school (for enrichment, NOT bad grades... sort of ;) ) and I'm taking advanced courses and three hours of sports a day. So I will do my best to update every three days... but if a chapter doesn't come on the third day, don't yell at me! ;) **

**Haha, so recently(2 weeks ago), I've become absolutely addicted to Pirates of the Caribbean and I started looking for Fanfictions on PotC... and what do you know? I found an AMAZING story called Hyper Obsession by an even more amazing author, MaisieIrvette27. This story kind of has the same storyline.. just different characters and it's for the first movie... Although I will eventually get it to the 2nd, 3rd, and possibly, the 4th movie. So... definitely check her out... Um... who else do I have to thank? Oh, right. Check out Silentflier... She has some pretty awesome stories.. and we're co-writing a few stories... **

**Also, speaking of stories, I have a story for Percy Jackson and the Olympians and I cannot continue with it unless readers give me ideas. I have a poll up on my profile.. There's just too many ways that I could write the next chapter, mainly dealing with a LOT of fluff.. but it may be too quickly. So anyway, thanks for bearing with me on this UBER long Author's Note.. So now.. ENJOY!**

**~~Please Review~~ ~~Flames are accepted~~**

"You threatened Elizabeth!"

"Only a little."

The three girls stared in awe at the television. Suddenly, the girl on the left clasped her hands together and squealed. The girl on the right looked at her questioningly. Sage blinked quickly and grinned.

"I love this part!" Andrea smiled and paused the movie.

"Me too! I love how they have their fights. Jack Sparrow is hotter!"

Caity rolled her eyes. "Phillip is hotter obviously!"

Sage's eyebrows furrowed. "Andrea, Caity, we've gone over this already. Will Turner is hotter!"

"Sparrow!"

"Turner!"

"Clergyman!" Sage and Andrea looked at Caity strangely. "What?" She asked, adjusting her pirate hat. "He is! If only he didn't go off with the mermaid..." She sighed and looked disappointed.

"Anyway, Sparrow isn't taken. Turner is!" Suddenly, the movie started playing again. Sage grabbed a chocolate nervously. Andrea looked at Caity and Sage.

"Did you start the movie?" They shook their heads. Andrea laughed nervously.

"Well, it is Halloween..." she trailed off. The lights began to flicker before shutting off completely. The three girls stared at the television screen. It seemed to be getting... bigger. Sage let out a piercing scream, Caity covered her eyes and Andrea hugged her arms close to her body. Andrea whimpered just as they crashed into the television... Although... there wasn't any broken glass.

The girls stopped moving and Sage opened one eye cautiously. What she saw made her jump up and shake the other girl's arms.

"You guys! Look at where we are!" Sage said. Caity looked around and gasped with recognition. Andrea looked around and saw that they were on a crowded cobbled street. Men and women were walking around, dressed in old-fashioned clothes. Andrea stepped back and looked at the flag before grinning hugely.

"We're in Port Royal!" she yelled and Sage moved to cover her mouth while Caity made the universal 'shut up!' gesture. Sage and Caity moved Andrea back into the shadows next to a tavern.

"Yes, we're in Port Royal. Yes, we're probably going to see Jack and Will. Yes, I have no idea how we got here or how long we can stay. Oh- and did I mention that we're in Port Royal dressed up as pirates and the entire Navy headed by Commodore Norrington are looking for Jack and perhaps his supposed crew who will be dressed as pirates... like us!" Sage took a deep breath. Andrea looked thoughtful for a second while Caity nodded in agreement.

"Oh... Can we go see Sparrow?" asked Andrea. Caity shook her head in exasperation.

"No. We'll just see him tomorrow after Will lets him out of prison."

"Also," Sage added. "You might be tempted to yell out to him and then we're going to get jailed too!" Andrea pouted and then looked up at the other two girls with an evil grin.

"What?" asked Caity. Andrea opened her eyes wide and tried looking sad and forlorn.

"NO! Not the puppy-dog face!" said Caity dramatically. Sage looked at Andrea and gave in.

"Fine. Let's go. But you have to swear to not yell out Sparrow's name." Andrea nodded and the trio set off to the smithy's. As they were right in front of the doors to the shop, they heard swords clanging near the rafters. Andrea was quivering with excitement.

"Jack's going to throw down the sack!" Sage whisper-yelled. They heard faint voices.

"You cheated!"

"Pirate." Sage squealed and Caity clapped her hand over her mouth. They moved back into the shadows.

"Are you trying to get us locked up?" hissed Andrea. Sage was about to answer when they saw men in red outfits march up the door and start forcing them open. Norrington shoved the other men out of his way and kicked the door open.

"Excellent, Mr. Brown. You've assisted us in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."

"Just doing my civic duty, sir," said a drunken voice. Andrea wrinkled her nose and Caity giggled.

"I hope you remember this day as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost him away." Without noticing, the three girls had walked into the open doorway. The men turned around with their backs to the girls to pick up Jack.

"NO! Will, how could you sell out Jack?" Everyone turned around and looked at Sage. She looked horrified and clapped her hands over her mouth. Caity and Andrea glared at her.

"Really? You are such a hypocrite," said Caity. They turned back toward the men who were advancing toward them.

"They're pirates. Grab them and lock them up with Sparrow." Andrea rolled her eyes and moved next to the men with Caity. Sage followed after a moment's hesitation.

*************************************page break**********************************************

Three hours later, Andrea, Sage, and Caity were sitting down on a cold, hard floor next to a slumped down Jack Sparrow. They were attempting to wake him up.

"Jacky, it's time to wake up now," cooed Andrea. She began stroking his hair. Sage and Caity held on to his hands.

"Jack! You can't stay unconscious forever!" Sage said brightly.

"Well, technically, he could," said Caity. The other two girls looked at her. "You know, if he was in a coma..." she trailed off when she saw the looks that the other two girls were giving her.

Andrea moved Jack's head into her lap. Suddenly, Caity felt a small pressure on her hand. She looked up excitedly at the other two girls.

"He squeezed my hand! Guess he's not in a coma," Caity laughed. Sage rolled her eyes and grinned. "Get the waterbag." Andrea scrambled around the cell for the bag and held it to Jack's mouth. Jack's eyes fluttered open. He sat up quickly and leaned against the wall.

"You ladies make it extremely difficult for me to continue pretending that I'm still unconscious." Andrea paled.

"H-h-hhhowelaj d kla," she stuttered. Sage grinned. "What she means to say is, 'How much of her embarrassing awkward swoons over you did you actually hear?'"

"Enough," he said with a rogue grin. Andrea covered her red face in her hands and everyone laughed at her embarrassment.

"So, may I have the pleasure of knowing who exactly is locked in this dismal cell with me?" Jack asked looking at the three girls. Suddenly, he frowned.

"You're not friends of that eunuch, are you?" Caity and Andrea looked at Sage and giggled.

"We're not.. but she's madly in love with him," said Andrea with an evil grin. Sage glared at her.

"I am not madly in love with Will. And Will is not a eunuch," she said, turning to glare at Jack. He grinned mischievously at her.

"Have you checked?" Sage opened her mouth and began stuttering.

"H-have I-I checked? No, I haven't checked!" she exclaimed, blushing. Andrea and Caity were laughing at Sage's discomfort. Andrea stuck her hand toward Jack.

"I'm Andrea. And I wanna be a pirate!" she said, gesturing toward her clothes. Jack took her hand and kissed it.

"And a very entrancing pirate you shall be." Next, he turned to Caity.

"I'm Caity. I can.. um... cook. Oh- and I can slap people!" she said, beaming.

"And she can sing!" piped Andrea. Jack looked at her curiously. "A singer, eh? Fancy singing on board my ship?" Caity laughed and nodded. He then turned to Sage.

"I'm Sage and I love-" Jack interrupted her.

"Yes, we know that you're in love with the eunuch. What else?" Sage rolled her eyes and sighed while Caity and Andrea attempted hiding their laughter behind their hands.

"I love sailing... and I can fight with a sword!" Sage said proudly. Jack looked at her curiously. "Are you from India?" Sage nodded slowly. Jack smiled. "Quah Haal Lay?" he asked her expectantly.

"Huh?" asked Sage. "I haven't really learned how to speak Hindi yet..."

"Pity," said Jack. He turned to Caity. "You're part.. Irish? They have the best rum!" He then turned to Andrea.

"Mexican?" Andrea nodded with a grin on her face.

"Beautiful treasures... not all of them silver and gold." Andrea blushed and everyone sat down on the floor.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow-"

"We know!" the three girls chorused. Jack looked at them.

"I'm looking to commandeer a ship-"

"The Pearl!" Caity yelled excitedly. Jack looked at her suspiciously and she cowered down. "Sorry." Jack nodded. "I'm looking to commandeer the Pearl, go to Tortuga to find a crew, find Barbossa and kill him," he said venomously. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Sage broke the silence.

"Tortuga?" she asked curiously. Jack grinned, showing his gold teeth.

"Aye, Tortuga. Best rum, fights, and wenches than anywhere in the world."

"Fights?" asked Andrea.

"Wenches?" asked Caity, raising an eyebrow.

"Rum!" exclaimed Sage excitedly, clapping her hands excitedly. Everyone looked at her strangely. "I hate it when the rum is gone. Because then I have to ask Why is the Rum Gone?**[1]**"

Caity and Andrea giggled while Jack looked confused.

"Come here, boy. Want a nice juicy bone? Come here. Come on." They heard voices from the cell next to them.

"You can keep doing that forever, that dog is never going to move," said Jack.

"Oh, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows quite yet."

Suddenly, cannon shots were heard. Jack stood up abruptly and moved to the window.

"I know those guns. It's the pearl," he said breathlessly, eyes full of wonder.

"The Black Pearl?" asked a prisoner. "I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors."

"No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?" Andrea looked at the other two girls and grinned in excitement.

"Down!" cried Jack, and the men in the other cell scrambled away from the window. A cannon shot through the window, leaving a hold big enough for the men to climb through. They whooped and one of them turned around.

"My sympathies, friend. You've no matter of luck at all." Jack sat down heavily with a frown. The girls looked at each other awkwardly. Andrea looked at them and Caity nodded. She moved over to Jack. Andrea put her hand in Jack's and began massaging it gently.

"Jacky. You can't give up now. I'm sure that we'll get out of here somehow and you'll get the Pearl back. And hey, if you go to your death, we'd be joining you. So you won't be alone no matter what happens." Jack looked up at her.

"You're right." he said, scanning the cell. Jumping up, he grabbed a bone and went to the bars.

"Come on, doggy. It's just you and me now. It's you and ol' Jack . Come on. Come on, good boy. That a good boy, come on! Bit closer, bit closer. That's it, that's it, doggy. Come on you filthy, slimy, mangy cur." The girls jumped at a gunshot. "No, no, no, no, no, I didn't mean it. I didn't... _" _There was another crash.

Two men came down the stairs.

"This isn't the armory," he said, looking around. The other man looked around and spotted Jack and the girls.

"Get back," Jack muttered to the girls. They hid in the shadows of the cell.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here Twigg? Captain Jack Sparrow.. and three lasses." Twigg spat on the ground.

"Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much." Jack smiled.

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." Koehler grabbed Jack's throat and Andrea gasped as they saw his arm. "So there is a curse. That's interesting."

"You know nothing of Hell." And with that, the two men left. Sage let out a big breath.

"That was close. And what was with that skeleton arm? That was creepy." Jack frowned and looked at his own arm.

"That's very interesting."

**HEY! HOW'D YOU LIKE IT? Haha please tell me and review or PM me or anything.. hehe**

**[1] I would highly suggest going on YouTube and looking up Why Is The Rum Gone - Remix. Although I have to say that I've Got a Jar of Dirt - Remix is much better.. Either way, I love both of them. **

**Hehehe, anyway, give me constructive critism, flames, or if you just want to go all fangirl on me and squeal about the awesomeness of Jack Sparrow or Will Turner! Hehe,**

**~InheriGirl**


	2. Prison Break and The Interceptor

**Hey you guys! Sorry for being 5 days, not 3... but during my bio class, we didn't have ANY time to type other stuff... Seriously.. It was a pain in the BUTT! Haha but I'm sooooooo excited because next week I'm going to horseback riding camp.. heheheheh... Thanks sooooooo much for reviewing and adding us to your story alerts or favorite story list! I really appreciate that! ;) So, to credit our few reviewers:**

**MaisieIrvette27: Mai, Dude! Hehe thanks sooooo much for reviewing! Hehe, thanks I LOVE being flattered.. I mean, who doesn't? haha, I'm Sage and Silentflier is Caity and CookieMonster-Chick is Andrea.. Hehe**

**Lady Electricity: Haha thanks sooo much for reviewing! I feel so honored! I mean, I've heard soooo much about your story, just haven't read past the first chapter yet... lolz. Haha and that was my favorite part too! Hehe **

**ViCtOrIoUsGaL41822- Haha thanks! Hehe I got the idea from MaisieIrvette27... and she got the idea from Lady Electricity! hehe but thanks sooo much for reviewing!**

**Silentflier: Caity... where do i begin? hehe it was hilarious! Even I read it over again and cracked up! Hehe and the second chapter is going to be AMAZING! Hehe... Next one should be up tomorrow... And you deserve it! ;)**

**LORI (): Thanks so much! I tried to get this chapter up in three days! Hehe, thanks for understanding! ;)**

**Bubble drizzles: Yes, Gigi Wigi, wittle Sagie Wagie is in lurve with Willy.. HEHEHE**

**djgirl911: Haha thanks! It's also one of my favorite story types! Oh, and don't worry. I (Sage) will be making sure that we steal all of Elizabeth's lines. HAHAHA... Lolz My friends and I were talking about how to kill Elizabeth and we came up with giving her a really tight corset, tie it EXTRA tight, putting her near sea water, and pushing her over so that she falls in and drowns! HAHAHAHAHA**

**Thanks to the people who added my story to their fav story/ story alerts list!**

**Enjoy the second chapter!**

Andrea woke up and stretched her arms over her head, recoiling when she hit something.

"Ouch, luv. I can think of many other ways for you to wake me." Andrea turned and saw Jack sitting against the wall, rubbing his eye. She blushed.

"I'm so sorry. I- um- well- how did you sleep?" she asked, stuttering.

"Terrible. I need the rocking of my boa- ship to help me sleep. It looks like your friends are enjoying their sleep," Jack said, nodding towards Sage and Caity. Sage turned around in her sleep and muttered, "Hmm mmm, Turner... Damn Swann..." The rest of her words were unintelligible. Andrea looked at Jack and laughed.

"Swan?" asked Jack. Andrea nodded.

"She probably is mad at Elizabeth Swann. You know, because Will is in love with Elizabeth." Jack frowned.

"The eunuch?"

"Yeah. That one." Andrea and Jack both looked over with surprise. Caity had woken up and was facing them on the other wall. Suddenly, the trio heard footsteps. Caity gasped.

"It's Will. Wake up Sage or she'll never forgive us!" Andrea began shaking Sage awake.

"Sage! Get up, you lazy butt! Will is coming!" urged Caity. Sage rolled over and opened one eye.

"Wha?" she asked groggily.

"Will is coming. Any second now," said Andrea, peering through the bars. Sage blinked and gasped as Will came into sight. Sage attempted to brush through her hair and make her eyes look more awake. Andrea rolled her eyes. Jack moved near the bars. Will looked at the three girls first before looking toward Jack.

"You. Sparrow!" Jack cocked his head to the side.

"Aye."

"You are familiar with that ship? The _Black Pearl_?"

"I know the Pearl!" squealed Caity. Will looked at her strangely before turning back to Jack.

"I've heard of it."

"Where does it make berth?" Jack clenched his fists.

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta . It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is." Will sighed.

"The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

Jack studied his nails uninterestedly. "Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate," said Will. He looked over at Sage who was still prepping up her hair.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" asked Jack curiously.

"Never! I- they took Miss Swann." Sage growled. Jack looked at her pityingly.

" Oh, so it is that you've found a girl. I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me." Andrea looked at the other two girls and mouthed 'I love this line!' The other two girls nodded back at her.

"I can get you out of here," said Will eagerly.

"How's that? The key's run off."

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin barrel hinges." Will bent down and picked up a bench and put it near the bottom of the cell door. Sage sighed and everyone looked at her. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free." Will looked at her strangely.

"Yes, what that strange girl said." Jack shot a warning glance at Sage and she pouted.

"What's your name?" Will looked around for a minute before answering.

"Will Turner." Jack seemed to pale slightly.

"That will be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?"

"Yes." Jack nodded.

"Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me fr-" Jack paused for a moment. "Me and these three lovely ladies from this cell, I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" Will stuck out his hand and Jack shook it.

"Agreed."

"Agreed, now get us out." Will lifted the bench again and put his weight down on it. The door fell down. Sage barreled out.

"I'm free!" she yelled, and turned around to give Will a fist bump. He just stared at her awkwardly.

"Hurry. Someone will have heard that," Will said, still staring strangely at Sage.

"Not without our effects," said Jack and he grinned. He tossed swords to the three girls. The group ran out of the prison and down to the dock. They crouched down under an overhang rock.

"So, what now?" asked Caity eagerly. Will looked at the girls strangely.

"Who are you three?"

"I'm-" Sage began.

"Introductions later. Let's get a ship first."

"We're going to steal the ship?" Will asked. His gaze skimmed over all of the ships in the harbor.

"That ship?" His eyes stopped at the Dauntless.

"Commandeer." Andrea corrected. "We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term."

Jack looked at Andrea curiously. "Took the words right out of me mouth, luv. One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her," Will said without hesitation. Sage looked down at the floor angrily. Caity patted her back reassuredly.

"Oh, good. No worries, then."

"Come on, let's get underneath that boat," said Andrea excitedly. Jack nodded and looked at her strangely again.

"You're a mind reader, luv." They all crouched down and sprinted over to a little boat a few yards away. Jack lifted the boat and gestured for everyone to get under it. Jack was in front, with Andrea behind him, Caity behind her, Sage behind her, and Will behind Sage. There wasn't much room in the boat when they began walking toward the ocean. Andrea and Sage were hyperventilating. Andrea would occasionally sniff Jack's hair and whisper something to Caity with a huge smile on her face. Sage would peek out of the corner of her eye and glance back at will before turning back forward and blushing furiously. Sage shrieked at the water's coldness and Will slapped his hand over her mouth. Sage's eyes widened and she grinned widely, whispering to Caity, "He touched me!" Caity rolled her eyes and Jack motioned for them to be quiet.

" This is either madness or brilliance," said Will, shaking his head in amazement.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide," said Jack with a small smile. Everyone boarded the Dauntless and Jack turned around to look at the men on board.

"Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship." Will looked at him and added a comment.

"Aye! Avast!" The men laughed at him.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a few girls. You'll never make it out of the bay." Caity huffed angrily. Jack pointed his pistol at Gillette.

"Son? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?" Gillette looked down at the pistol nervously. The girls and Will pulled out their swords and pointed it at the other men. Gillette backed away and quickly turned away toward a lifeboat. His men followed and soon, the deck was cleared of everybody.

"Alright, hurry up. We don't have much time."

"Sir, they've taken the Dauntless. They've taken the ship. Sparrow and Turner and a few girls have taken the Dauntless!" Will turned around and saw the Interceptor set sail. "Here they come." Jack motioned for the girls to hide. They waited for a few moments while Jack quickly disabled the rudder chain. He grabbed it and ran back before the men could see him. Commodore Norrington and his men boarded the ship.

"Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges." Jack jumped up and grabbed five ropes that Norrington's men had used to get on the Dauntless and handed them out to everybody before swinging over to the Interceptor. Will waited for the girls to go first and he followed them. Norrington yelled at them.

"Sailors! Back to the Interceptor! Now!" Jack tipped his hat as the girls giggled behind him.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves." Jack turned around and began steering the ship out in the open sea.

"Wait, but aren't the men going to come after us?" asked Sage confusedly. Jack grinned and shook his head, dangling the rudder chain in front of her.

"They can't come after us without the rudder chain. One of the most important parts of the ship," said Jack. "Now, go and get some of that rope together and gossip your little lasses heart's out while I talk to Turner." Andrea nodded and pulled the other two girls along to the corner of the ship, out of earshot of the two men. She grabbed the rope and began looping it around her arm.

"So, isn't this exciting?" she asked Caity and Sage with a huge grin on her face. The other two smiled at her before looking at each other. Caity nodded at Sage. Andrea looked back and forth between the two.

"What's going on?" she asked nervously. Sage began talking while playing with the rope in her hands.

"Well, it's.. um.. It's like this. You can't keep repeating everything that Jack is going to say, otherwise he might get suspicious... And you know that it's bad enough already for him to let three untrained women on board... and we're about to go see Gibbs and he's going to have some trouble with us being women. I mean, you've heard about all the suspicions, right?" Sage asked Andrea. Andrea nodded slowly.

"So what are you trying to say?" she asked. Caity answered.

"Just don't repeat everything that Jack says." Andrea nodded but then got an evil glint in her eye.

"What about Swann? Can I steal all of her lines?" Andrea asked Sage. Sage grinned evilly.

"Now that, is an awesomesauce idea!" said Sage, clapping her hands together. They moved closer to hear the men talking.

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me all by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father." Will looked expectantly at Jack while sharpening his sword.

Jack was standing up, holding the tiller.

"Is that so?" he asked, feigning disinterest.

"My father, Will Turner. At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father." Sage inhaled a breath and whispered to the two other girls.

"He now learns that he's half pirate... I wonder how much worse he takes it in real life.. " she said, trailing off.

"I knew 'im. Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill." Will glanced up.

"Bootstrap?"

"Good man. Good pirate. I swear, you look just like him." Will shook his head vehemently and stood up.

"It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law." Jack rolled his eyes.

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag." Will bared his teeth and pulled out his sword.

"My father was not a pirate." Without hesitation, Jack said,

"Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again."

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd have killed you," he exclaimed. Jack moved his head slightly to look at Will out of the corner of his eye.

"Then that's not much incentive to fight fair, then, is it?" In a swift motion, Jack moved one of the sails and Will held on to it for dear life. Sage gasped loudly.

"Get him down from there!" she exclaimed. Jack spared her a small look.

"In a moment, luv. Now, as long as you're hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these: what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy? So," Jack swung Will back on board and hand him back his sword. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate or can you not?" Will looked thoughtful for a second.

"Tortuga?" he asked curiously.

"Tortuga." Jack grinned at the girls and then frowned.

"But you three must disguise yourselves as men... if you don't want to get unnecessarily touched by other men. I have some extra hats with me. Go put them on." The girls rushed inside the cabin to find pins and hats and Will sat sharpening his sword. Jack sang to himself.

"Yo, ho, yo, ho, a pirate's life for me..."

**So.. HOW DO YOU LIKE IT? WAS IT WORTH THE WAIT? Lolz... so... what are you waiting for? REVIEW! Hehe Man that was a loooonng chapter… hehehe**


	3. Tortuga and Exploring

**Hey everybody! I'm back.. with yet another chapter! Hehe... Alright, so … reviewers!**

**Mai: YUSSSSS! Your spidey senses are MOST accurate.. hehe. Yes, Jack and Andrea.. lolz I'll definitely be asking you soon for parts of the ship! Hehe**

**AngelicaSparrow: Thanks for reviewing! And yeah, I liked how Andrea said Jack's lines also.. hehe Hope that you keep on reviewing and reading! ;)**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga , savvy? What do you think?" Will wrinkled his nose and looked at the girls, who were pantomiming vomiting.

"It'll linger."

"You could say that again," said Caity, fanning her nose. Andrea grabbed Jack's sleeve and held it to her face.

"Much better," she said with a grin on her face. Sage breathed in deeply and her face brightened.

"Sea salt, horse dung, and a lot of alcohol!" she exclaimed. Jack nodded in agreement.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Sage nodded while everybody else looked at her strangely. The group walked- no, more like pushed their way into a tavern.

"I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." Will looked at him doubtfully. Jack moved forward with his arms stretched forward and his face brightened.

"Scarlett!" Andrea gasped as she slapped him. Jack's face was turned near them and he grunted.

"Not sure I deserved that." Turning back around, he saw another familiar face.

"Giselle!" The blond moved toward him with an angry expression on her face.

"Who was she?" Giselle asked in a tone that suggested she already knew the answer. Jack tried to play dumb.

"Uh, what?" Giselle brought her arm up and slapped Jack.

"What about that one?" asked Sage.

"I may have deserved that one," grunted Jack. They moved out of the tavern to the other side and through a few side streets. Sage squealed when a rat came near her foot and a man on the side looked at her curiously.

"Make your voice lower," he hissed at Sage. She nodded. "That goes for the rest of you also," he said, motioning toward Caity and Andrea. Before long, the group arrived at a stable. They peered in a stall and saw an old man, sleeping. The smell was terrible and Will's nose was scrunched up. Jack found a bucket of water on the side and threw it on the man. The man woke up abruptly, coughing and spluttering... and yelling.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" Gibb's eyes adjusted and he seemed to see Jack for the first time.

"Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck," he yelled. Jack lifted up a finger and had a scheming expression on his face.

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." Gibbs nodded. Caity noticed another bucket of water and handed it to Sage. Sage looked at it for a second and handed it to Will. He looked at her strangely and she rolled her eyes.

"It's for the smell... Throw it on him!" she said excitedly. Will slowly grinned and held the water tightly.

"Aye, that'll about do it." At that moment, Will threw the bucket of water at the man. He gasped and spluttered.

"Blast! I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell," said Will, grinning. The man looked around awkwardly. Will looked at the three girls to find them giggling on the floor. He looked down at them for a few more moments and caught Sage's eye. She grinned at him and raised her fist for a fist bump. Will tentatively raised his fist and bumped it.

"Alright then. Move along," Jack said, helping the girls get up. Gibbs joined the group and they walked back into the tavern. Jack turned to the girls.

"Be careful in here." He then turned to Will. "Keep a sharp eye." Jack grabbed two mugs of rum from the counter and sat at a table with Gibbs. Will and the girls stood up next to a column.

"So," began Caity. Will looked at her. "I was thinking that we could in-" Caity broke off abruptly as they saw a fat lady walking toward them. Will frowned slightly as the lady came closer to him. Sage began giggling. Will looked at her nervously with a pleading expression. The lady came closer to him until she was about a centimeter away from him. Andrea, Sage, and Caity began laughing and walked away to another table nearby. The fat lady lifted her finger and trailed it lightly on Will's chest. Will looked at the girls pleadingly and Caity poked Sage.

"Shouldn't we go help him? Or at least, you go help him?" she whispered frantically. Sage shook her head and grinned evilly.

"Or. . . or we could let him suffer. I mean, it's only payback for him loving that damned Swann." Andrea looked at her.

"Sage, the poor guy is suffering. Go help him before Caity or I go," she persuaded Sage. Sage pouted but walked over to the fat lady whose hand was almost on Will's chest. Will gave Sage a relieved look as she came over. She pushed herself in between the woman and Will. The lady glared at her and Sage grabbed Will's hand.

"Back off, lady. He's not available!" The lady looked at her.

"And who are you to say that?" Sage growled.

"I-I'm his.. urm.." Will stepped in.

"She's.. er.." The lady looked at him suspiciously. Andrea piped up.

"They're engaged. I _really_ wouldn't bother." Sage and Will blushed furiously and Sage glared at Andrea. Andrea smiled angelically while Caity attempted to suppress her laughter. The lady looked at them again before moving away. Sage turned to reprimand Andrea but Jack came up behind them.

"Let's get back to the Interceptor!" He turned from Will and Sage's blushing faces to Andrea who was still smiling innocently and then to Caity, who was laughing on the floor.

"I see there's a story to tell here. But let's do that back on the bo-ship." Caity got up and they walked back to the ship in silence. Once they boarded, Jack had everyone sit down and he made Andrea tell the story. Caity went to go make some food for everybody.

"Well," she said, amid her gales of laughter. "There was a fat lady who came up to Will and she began getting _really_ suggestive towards him so then Caity and I persuaded Sage to go help him and then she told the lady to get away from Will... and the lady didn't like that so then Sage tried making a reason why she said that without hurting the lady's feelings and Will tried to think of something but her couldn't, so I stepped in!" She said excitedly. Jack looked at her and then at Sage and Will who were blushing again.

"What did you say? Must have been good to make these two go red." Andrea grinned and nodded.

"I told her that Sage and Will were engaged. And then the lady went away," laughed Andrea. Sage glared at her.

"You didn't have to say that we were engaged. You could've said... I don't know. Anything else!" Andrea shook her head violently.

"No, I couldn't have. Nothing else would have gotten her to move away. You know that just as well as I do." Sage hesitated before nodding in defeat. Just then, Caity came out of the galley. "Can I have some help carrying the food out here?" Sage ran over to help her, still blushing. The two came out a few moments later with five plates of food. They came over to where everyone else was sitting and laid the food in front of them. Andrea and Will wrinkled their faces at the food.

"Oi! Don't complain about the food. It's what you're going to be getting for the next few weeks so deal with it," Sage said. Andrea sighed and began eating. Jack smiled.

"Ah. A sailor's food for me. Alright, so... do you three want to introduce yourselves to Turner?" Caity nodded and began talking.

"I'm Caitlin O' Loughlin. I'm the responsible one" Caity leaned back and glanced at Sage and Andrea.

"I'm Andrea De La Vega. I'm the... insane one?" she asked, looking at Sage and Caity. They shrugged. "Well, I'm also known as Drea and I can be very lazy," she said, grinning. She turned to Sage.

"Your turn!" Sage nodded and stood up.

"I'm crazy and psychotic... I hear voices!" she said, grinning widely. Jack nodded, smiling at her and Will looked at her strangely. Sage looked at Will.

"Do you always have to stare so strangely at me?" Will looked away, flushing. Everyone laughed at his expense. "Anyway," continued Sage. "I don't eat meat..." she added, trailing off when Jack and Will began staring at her strangely.

"What? I don't!" she defended.

"How do you survive?" asked Will curiously. Sage rolled her eyes.

"I eat tofu. And soy products. Or has that not been invented yet... Hmmm. I also eat fruits and vegetables... and pasta!" Jack nodded. "And lentils, beans, bread, an-"

"Alright. We understand, Sage. You done?" asked Caity. Sage nodded sheepishly. Jack stood up.

"Well, you three girls can take a look around the ship, choose which cabins you want, and there are no rules except to obey my rule... which technically isn't a rule!" Jack finished with a grin on his face. Will and the girls looked confused.

"Just.. don't break anything," he said, waving his hands around wildly. The girls nodded and went downstairs to see the cabins. Sage peered into a room almost directly next to the staircase.

"I call this one!" she said, smiling. The other two girls came into the room and gasped with amazement. The ceiling was low and there was a hammock strung from one end of the room to the other. There was also a small dresser tucked into the corner. A long mirror was fastened onto the wall and there was a small washbasin. Sage moved toward the dresser and opened it to find extra boots and a British Royal Navy officer's outfit.

"Nice," snorted Caity. Sage grinned and opened another drawer and found a few hair combs and an ornamental barrette.

"Huh. Wonder how that got there," she said.

"I'm going to go choose my room now!" said Andrea. She walked over to a room across the hall.

"Hmm.. It's alright.." Caity walked in and she gasped with delight. The room was slightly bigger than Sage's room, but there was still a hammock, mirror, dresser, and washbasin. She opened the dresser and found a cutlass and a grindstone.

"Woah," she said, examining it carefully. Looking more carefully, she found a wooden scabbard in the back.

"Awesome!" Caity exclaimed. "This is my room!" The other two girls nodded at her choice and they moved on to the next room. Two doors over, Andrea found her room. She found a gold plated pistol with a leather holster. Looking at it with wonder, she tied it with her belt. The girls walked back up and went to Jack.

"We chose our rooms," said Sage.

"Yeah! And I got a pistol.. And Caity got a cutlass." Jack examined their weapons.

"They're the Navy's. Keep them. What did Sage get?" he asked, staring at her. Sage shuffled awkwardly.

"I was wondering... do you have any extra eyeliner that I could use?" Jack looked at her questioningly.

"You know... Oh, wait. They call it kohl. Do you have any extra kohl that I could use?" Jack grinned and pulled out a small jar from his pocket.

"Here," he said. "Use it sparingly because the supplies are low." Sage grinned and grabbed the jar.

"Thank you soooooo much!" she squealed.

"Now, go off to sleep or talk, or whatever you girls do," he said. "And take Turner with you. I can't stand him pacing around being useless." The girls grinned and walked over to Will. He looked up at their arrival.

"Will, we're supposed to show you your room and keep you out of Jack's way," said Sage, jumping up and down. Will nodded.

"Lead the way," he said, standing up. Sage grabbed his arm and pulled him after Caity and Andrea and headed downstairs.

**So, how was it? It was long, yes.. and not very informative... The same will happen to the next chapter.. But then it should pick up pace quickly... Hehe, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! *bambi eyes* PWEASE? Hehe... I just see that so many people have added me on story alert or favorite story lists.. but only 2 people reviewed.. O.o So, PLEASE REVIEW! **

**~InheriGirl**


	4. Swords and Compasses

**ANDDDDD.. I'M BACK! Lolz... Even I'm shocked by how quickly I'm updating.. I just wish that the 249 people who read my story would actually review... HEHEHEHHE... Lolz.. Anyway, I whipped out another SHAMAZING chapter out of my crazy mind.. and I have a question for you guys to answer in your reviews. **

**You ready? Here it is. **

**Jack and Will. Drunk. HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT JACK AND WILL GETTING DRUNK ONE NIGHT AND JUST.. HAVING THE GIRLS TRY TO KEEP THEM IN CONTROL? Hehe.. It would be EXTREME randomness.. maybe I should just make that a oneshot.. Idk.. Just tell me in your review or PM me or something!**

**Reviewers:**

**(): Thanks! I hope that you keep on reading! **

**LORI (): Haha, thanks! Compliments are the best form of flattery, lolz :) Hope that you keep on reading :)**

**Mai: Hehe I loved Will's awkward fist bump too! Hehe... Okey dokey... I'll definitely try to make that more clearer in this chapter.. heh... SPIDEY SENSES! UTILITY BELT! WHOOOOOOO! Hehe**

**CookieMonster-Chick: Drea... hehehehe I laugh at the fat lady part and Will's fist bump.. hehehehehe.. Dude. THERE. IS. NO. WEDDING... well, at least not yet! Hehehe**

**Silentflier: CAITY! hehe yes, this chapter will be just as awesome because you helped me write it! Lolz. Nah, you are this awesome in real life, don't worry! ;)**

**Daughterofapollo5565: HEHEHEH THANKIES! :) Lolz... PHILLIPPPPP! hehehe**

**Lady Electricity: Haha.. I won't kill you... YET! ;) I feel honored cause I've heard SO much about how awesome your stories are.. hehe :) **

**ON TO THE STORY!~**

The girls dragged Will downstairs and led him to the room directly next to Sage's room. Andrea opened the door and led everyone inside. The room looked very much like the girl's rooms and the girls stood to the side as Will looked around.

"Look in the dresser," said Caity. Will nodded and opened his drawer. He pulled out a pistol and stared at it for a moment before giving it to Caity. She looked at it uncertainly.

"Take it. I don't want it," said Will. Caity held out her hand and looked at the pistol. Slowly, she began to smile. Sage dropped to her knees dramatically.

"NOOOO! You've created a monster!" she yelled at Will. He just looked confused.

"Er, alright?" he asked Sage. She stood back up.

"Why did you give the pistol to her?" Sage asked curiously. Will shrugged.

"She's the responsible one," Will said honestly. Sage began laughing loudly.

"Wait," she said, gasping. "You think that Caity is responsible?" Caity hit Sage's shoulder.

"I am responsible!" she said indignantly. Sage giggled.

"If you're responsible, then I'm... I'm normal!" Caity glared at Sage.

"I'm not afraid to use my new pistol," Caity said, moving the pistol from one hand to the other. Sage grinned widely.

"OI! I have sword fighting lessons! Now... I just need to find a sword," Sage said, disappointed. Caity checked her scabbard for her sword.

"Well, I'm keeping mine," Caity said, patting the hilt. Sage laughed.

"Unless I steal it," Sage said, getting an evil gleam in her eye. Caity looked thoughtful for a second.

"But I'll sleep with one eye open," Caity said. Sage grinned.

"I will shut your eye!" said Sage.

"Are you done?" asked Will. The two girls looked at him in surprise, as if they had forgotten that he and Andrea were there. Sage threw her long hair over her shoulder.

"Yes, we are done," she said, promptly sitting down on the floor. Everyone looked down at her. Sage blushed.

"Let's talk about something. I'm bored," she whined. Andrea rolled her eyes and sat down, dragging Caity and Will down to the floor.

"Only you, Sage. Only you." Sage grinned.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" asked Andrea awkwardly.

"SWORDS!" Caity yelled, her eyes lighting up. Sage looked at Caity, grinning.

"YES! So, when I was at that one camp that one year, the teachers taught us how to fight with swords and it was totally awesome 'cause on the first day I was really bad, but then I got better and better and then by the last day, we had a contest and the teacher was facing me and I was the only person in the whole class that could beat him and he gave me the 'most improved' award and I was so happy and proud because I had learned the basics of sword fighting in barely a week and it was really awesome!" finished Sage, taking a huge breath of air.

Everybody was shocked into silence for a few minutes after Sage's rant. Surprisingly, Will recovered first.

"Do you always talk that much?" he asked her. Sage nodded her head up and down really quickly.

"Yup. And I also get really hyper and crazy sometimes," she said. Will grinned slightly.

"Right. You hear voices. I remember now," he said. Sage looked shocked for a moment before laughing.

"You remembered!" she said, surprised. Will nodded. Sage turned to Andrea.

"See? Anybody can get used to me after a few minutes!" Sage said, and Andrea smiled evilly.

"Well, Will is _special_," said Andrea. Sage blushed deeply and avoided looking at Will during the silence after Andrea's statement.

"That was awkward," said Caity. Sage giggled and everyone stared at her. She looked at Will.

"Could you teach us how to sword-fight?" Will looked at Sage.

"Erm... I don't think... I'm not go-" He broke off when Sage looked at him pleadingly.

"Please?" she asked, making her eyes go big. Will hesitated and looked at the other two girls who were also making big, pleading eyes at him. Finally, he turned back to Sage and nodded once.

"Alright. I'll teach all of you how to spar." Sage jumped up and pumped the air with her fist.

"So when do we start?" she asked, helping Will to his feet. Andrea jumped on the balls of her feet.

"Yeah, when?" she asked eagerly. Will pulled out his sword.

"How about now?" he asked, grinning.

One hour later, the girls were filthy, exhausted, and sore, but triumphant and proud. Will had tested Sage and found out that she was quite good at sparring, so he decided that she would help teach the other two girls. After a while of telling Andrea not to drop the sword and Caity not to swing around like a crazed idiot, the two girls finally had the basics down and were able to hold up a fight before help could come. Sage yawned.

"Well, I'm tired so..." she trailed off, looking at Will. "We should probably get out of your room, huh?" Sage asked him, smiling.

"Yes, that would probably be best," said Will, walking to get the door for the girls. They walked through, saying 'goodnight' to him as they passed. Sage was the last one to leave and ran to the door to check if anyone was there. Then, she ran back to Will and gave him a huge hug. When she pulled away, Will asked her,

"Are you feeling alright?" Sage looked at him with a big grin on her face and squealed, running back to her room, flopping on her bed. Back in Will's room, Will smiled gently, shaking his head at Sage's antics before falling on his bed and going to sleep.

The next morning, Andrea woke up to the rising sun and yawned, sitting up in bed. After washing up a bit, she opened her door and went to the deck. Looking around, she went to the railing and leaned on it, staring into the crashing waves below.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a voice said from behind Andrea. Andrea flinched and turned around, pulling her sword out. Jack was standing there, his hands up, looking at the sword point with apprehension.

"Don't hurt me?" he asked. Andrea giggled nervously and lowered the sword.

"Sorry... Just, don't sneak up on me like that." Jack nodded and joined her at the railing. Andrea sighed after a few moments of awkward silence and Jack looked at her curiously.

"Do you ever feel like just letting go of all your troubles and letting yourself go with the sea? Just... jumping in it sometimes and never coming back up?" Andrea asked. Jack looked at her curiously.

"Well, I suppose it depends on how rough the sea is that day. Also, it's not about letting go of your troubles, it's about embracing them with a smile on your face, your heart turned toward your troubles, accepting that they're part of what makes you a pirate," Jack said seriously. Now it was Andrea's turn to look at Jack.

"Is that how you deal with everything that you've done in the past? All of that looting and occasionally killing?" Andrea's voice broke slightly. Jack nodded.

"You've got to accept who you are. Because otherwise, you're never going to be able to look yourself in the mirror. And that, luv, is the first test that I gave you to determine if you can become a pirate." Andrea smiled.

"And did I pass that test?" Jack smiled until his lips were slightly above her cheek.

"With flying colors, luv." With that, Jack laid a small kiss on Andrea's cheek and walked away to make last minute preparations for leaving Tortuga. Andrea stood where she was, and reached up to touch where Jack had kissed her. Slowly, a huge smile broke over her face and she ran to go tell one of the other girls. She bumped into Caity on the top of the stairs.

"Caity!" squealed Andrea. Caity grabbed Andrea's shoulders and steered her into Andrea's room. Once the door was closed, she turned to Andrea.

"Tell me everything!"

"He kissed my cheek!" yelled Andrea excitedly. Caity rolled her eyes.

"I saw that. But... why? I mean... what were you talking about that made him want to kiss you?" asked Caity. Andrea eyes shone brightly.

"He was telling me that I had passed the first test to becoming a pirate! Oh Caity! This is awesome! Will and Sage seem to be getting a little comfy... if you get what I mean and now Jack.. EEEEEEEP!" Andrea yelled. Caity grinned.

"Well, I'm happy for both you and Sage. As for me, I need to focus on other things and not get distracted by any pirates.. no matter how hot they are," said Caity, grinning. The two girls went up on deck to help with preparations for leaving.

Meanwhile, Sage had just woken up, hearing Andrea's squeals. In the room beside her, Will had already gotten up, and was getting dressed. While she was getting ready, Sage put on the eyeliner that Jack had given her the previous night. Pleased with the effect, she walked outside, pulling on her boots. Will came out at the same time and as he passed her, he let out a hearty good morning. Sage blushed as she thought of her outburst from the night before and refused to look at him. Will grabbed Sage's wrist and turned her toward him. He studied her intently.

"You look different," he said, and Sage looked at him curiously.

"Your eyes look bigger," said Will, smiling. Sage shook her head.

"Yeah... I borrowed some stuff from Jack. Anyway, let's get upstairs, I wouldn't want to miss our breakfast," she said, grinning. The two made their way on the deck to eat.

After a quick breakfast, Jack, Will, Sage, Caity, Andrea, and Gibbs were lined up, staring at their new crew. Jack made a face at their appearance and Gibbs attempted to defend the crew.

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot," Gibbs said. Sage turned to Will.

"Crazy like Jack? Or crazy like... well, me?" Sage asked Will, whispering. Will chuckled and attempted to hide his laughter when Jack looked his way.

"So this is your well bodied crew?" asked Will. Jack went up to one of the men, Gibbs directly behind him.

"You, sailor!" The man looked straight ahead, with no expression on his face. He had a brightly colored parrot on his shoulder. Andrea looked at the colors with a mesmerized expression on her face while Caity tried to snap to fingers in front of Andrea.

"Cotton, sir," said Gibb when there was no response from the man. Jack nodded.

"Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Caity grinned and turned to Andrea and Sage.

"Oh god, I hate this bloody line. Where are the writers, I'm gonna kill them!" said Caity. The other two girls grinned and turned their attention back to the action that was happening. There was still no response from the man. Jack glared.

"Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!" Gibbs stepped up with a pitiful expression on his face.

"He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured out how." Jack nodded and began to move away but suddenly stopped and looked at the parrot.

"Mr. Cotton's parrot... same question!" Caity leaned over to Sage.

"He's absolutely insane to be talking to a parrot," she said. Sage laughed and everyone looked at her awkwardly.

"Go on, shoo! Look at Mr. Cotton's parrot," Sage said, making the universal 'shoo' gesture with her hands. Everyone turned back to Mr. Cotton's parrot.

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" chirped the parrot. Everybody looked to Gibbs for translation.

"Mostly, we figure that means yes." Jack had a contented look on his face.

"Of course it does," Jack said, turning to Will. "Satisfied?" Will looked around with a disbelieving face.

"Well, you've proved they're mad," Will said.

"And what's in it for us?" asked a female voice near the end of the line. Jack walked over to the voice and pulled off the woman's hat.

"Anamaria!" The woman, Anamaria, raised her hand and slapped Jack's cheek. Jack let out a muffled 'hmph' and Andrea gasped. Will came up and looked at Jack.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either," Will said, and Sage grinned.

"No, that one I deserved," said Jack, turning his head back to Anamaria. Anamaria's fists were clenched tightly.

"You stole my boat!" she yelled angrily. Jack attempted to correct her.

"Actually-" Anamaria slapped him again and Jack frowned. "Borrowed. Borrowed without permission. With every intention of bringing it back to you." Anamaria glared.

"But you didn't," she said, raising her hand slightly to slap Jack again. Sage whistled softly.

"Dude, I would not want to get on her bad side," she said to Caity. Caity nodded.

"Yeah. That would be bad. Although I'm worse," she said, grinning. Sage smiled at her before turning back to Anamaria and Jack. Jack was trying to compromise.

"You'll get another one." Anamaria pointed at Jack.

"I will," Anamaria said. Caity stepped in.

"A better one!" Jack glared at her before saying,

"A better one." Will said his line.

"That one!" he said, pointing at the Interceptor. Jack glared at him too.

"What one? That one? Aye, that one. What say you?" he asked the crew.

"Aye!" they yelled, and Sage and Andrea shook their fists in the air.

"Anchors aweigh!" yelled the parrot. Everyone began moving around and getting the ship ready to leave the dock. Gibbs followed Jack nervously.

"No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a lady aboard, sir," Gibbs said, looking at Anamaria. Jack shrugged.

"We already have three women. Another one couldn't hurt," Jack said, nodding at the three girls.

"Anyway, it would be far worse not to have her."

Later that evening, a terrible storm broke out. The crew was struggling to keep the sails from ripping and Caity was bellowing encouragements while trying to tie up a rope. The wind was whipping through Sage's hair, and she was nearly blinded by the rain. Andrea was struggling not to slide from one side of the ship to the other. Will grunted as he pulled on a rope and Sage went to go help him.

"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?" he asked frustratedly. Sage decided to steal Gibbs's line.

"Yeah, it's true that the compass doesn't point north, but we're not trying to find north, are we? Aye?" Sage asked Will. He looked at her thoughtfully before the storm distracted them again.

Gibbs struggled over to where Jack was.

"We should drop canvas, sir!" yelled Gibbs. Jack looked down at the compass and made a slight move to the wheel.

"She can hold a bit longer," said Jack. Gibbs looked at Jack as if he was mad.

"What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?" asked Gibbs, eyes squinting against the lashing rain. Jack smiled slyly.

"We're catching up."

**WHOOOOOOO! DONE! So... tell me how you like it? REVIEW! Oh, and again, give me your thoughts on this: **

**Jack and Will are drunk one night and the girls have to try to keep them in control... EXTREME RANDOMNESS!**

**PEACE OUT!**

**~InheriGirl**


	5. The Cave and Tortilla

**Hey you guys! So, I got another chapter up (people cheer in the background). WHOOOO! Hehe, so yeah... Wow. I went to Las Vegas and I'm telling you, that place is NOT for kiddies anymore.. hehe and I started playing Field Hockey at my school and I LOVE it! :) Not to mention that I lost my cell phone at Vegas, lolz!**

**Anywayyyyyy, so here's the next chapter, and reviewers:**

**Flik (Lady Electricity): WHOOOO! Yeah, drunk Jack and Will is going to probably going to happen near the end.. You know that gap between when Jack, Will, and Elizabeth leave the cave and when Jack gets hung? Yeah, they're gonna get drunk there, lolz! So, hope that you keep reading, lolz! :)**

**Mai (MaisieIrvette27): Hehe Sage reminds me of me ALL the time, lolz! Yup, I'm excited to write when Jack and Will get drunk! WHOOOOO! Oh, by the way, my next reviewer complimented your story, hehe :)**

**(): Haha, yeah, I loved Hyper Obsession also! One of my favorite stories, lolz! NO WAY! FINALLY SOMEONE WHO'S IN LOVE WITH WILL! WHOOOOOOOOO! I have a feeling that we're going to get along GREAT! :)**

**Terra (daughterofapollo5565): Haha yes! I'm so excited for when Will and Sage get together! Hehe yeah... we may have somebody become a mermaid in the future stories.. hehe :) *spoiler, spoiler* LOLZ**

**LORI(): Awww thanks! Yeah, I tried to pair off Sage/Will and Andrea/Jack to make it seem.. more realistic, hehe :) Caity? Well, I think that she wants to wait until I write the 4th movie. She is in LOVE with Philip.. *squeals* CLERGYMAN! Lolz. Hope you keep reading! :)**

**Sesshomarus 1 heart stealler (): Woah. That name is a handful! And yes, there will be a sequel, lolz! Hope you keep reading! :)**

**x-Pick'n'Mix-x: Awwww thanks sooooo much! Haha, I love it when reviewers say that they love my story! It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside, hehe :) Hope you keep reading!**

**Caity (Silentflier): WHOOOOO! Whoa.. You didn't even notice that I made you say Johnny Depp's blooper until AFTER it was mentioned by Mai? WOWWWW... And you helped me write it! FAIL! hhehhehehe lolz! Thanks for helping with this chapter! :)**

**Well, that's it.. so... ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

**-######$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^&&&&&&&***********(((((()))))))))**

"Dead men tell no tales!" Caity turned around and glared at the parrot.

"You need to shut it, okay?" she asked the bird. Sage came up behind her, amused.

"Are you seriously talking to a bird?" Caity blushed.

"Maybe! What's it to you? Can you not talk to parrots?" She replied defensively with a devious glint in her eye.

"Touche," said Sage, grinning. Gibbs came up behind the two girls, shushing them and looking around nervously.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage," said Gibbs, looking at the ship wrecks in the water. Sage and Caity looked around at the water. Andrea came up behind them.

"I just really hope that we don't end up being like some of those guys," Andrea said, nodding to the wrecks. Caity nodded worriedly.

"We've seen the movie and nothing happened then... So why should it happen now?" asked Sage.

"I guess..." Andrea trailed off. Caity shuddered.

"It still gives me the shivers," she said. The three girls turned around at a noise from behind them. Will had moved over so that he was able to watch Jack move his compass around.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Will asked Gibbs. Gibbs made a face that looked like he was thinking and he crouched down.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he turned up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl," Gibbs said, rubbing his hands together.

"What? He failed to mention that," said Will, looking astonished. The girls moved closer to sit next to the two men. Will turned and smiled at them while Gibbs just looked at them nervously before continuing his story.

"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was. See, three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything is an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night, there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die, but not before he'd gone made with the heat," Gibbs said, shuddering. Will looked thoughtful.

"Ah. So that's the reason for all the..." Sage trailed off and moved her hands awkwardly so that she looked like Jack. Will looked at her curiously, surprised that she had said the same thing that he was going to say.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it. Now, when a man is marooned, he is given a pistol with a single shot. Well, it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued, right?" asked Gibbs, looking at us. We nodded and he continued.

"But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look _real _friendly."

"How did Jack escape?" asked Andrea with a grin on her face. Gibbs made a 'calm down' motion.

"Jack escaped the island and he still has the one shot. Oh, but he won't use it though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate," said Gibbs, with an air of someone who has told the story many times before.

"Barbossa," hissed Will, looking at the deck.

"Aye. Jack waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creatures came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft." There was a disbelieving silence after Gibbs finished.

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" asked Will, disbelief lacing his voice.

"Aye, sea turtles." Sage looked thoughtful.

"But... what did he use for rope?" she asked. Will nodded in agreement. Gibbs opened his mouth to answer but then closed it just as quickly. Andrea tapped Sage's back and she turned around to see black pants and boots. Looking up, they saw Jack standing there.

"Human hair. From my back." Andrea giggled nervously. Caity looked doubtful.

"You didn't really?" Caity asked him. Jack shrugged.

"Believe it or not. Anyway, let go of the anchor!" Jack yelled.

"Let go of the anchor, sir!" cried one of the crewmen. Jack turned back to us.

"Young Mr. Turner and I shall-" Sage interrupted him.

"No way. The three of us are coming too!" she demanded. Jack frowned.

"Lasses, there may be some.. fighting involved. It may be too delicate for your poor fragile minds.. and bodies," Jack said. Caity looked outraged.

"Poor fragile minds and bodies my as-" Andrea slapped her hand over Caity's mouth. Caity stopped talking and Andrea sidled over to where Jack was, putting her hand gently on his chest.

"Jacky," Andrea said flirtatiously. "Can you _please _take us with you? _Please_?" Andrea begged, trailing her finger around his chest and to a standstill under his chin. She made Jack look at her.

"Please?" she asked, making her eyes big. Jack hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"Alright, luv. But you three have to stay out of trouble." With that, Jack walked away, leaving Sage and Caity to gawk at Andrea.

"What?" she asked, grinning. Gibbs ran up to Jack.

"Captain! What if the worst should happen?" he asked. Jack looked solemn.

"Keep to the code." Gibbs looked nervous.

"Aye, the code."

````````~~~~`````stupid page break because my normal lines aren't working... ``````~~~~~~~~~

"What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" asked Will as he rowed the boat through the cave. Sage turned to him.

"The Pirate's Code. Any man or woman that falls behind is left behind," she said all-knowingly. Jack looked at the three girls, grinning.

"I see that you've been brushing up on your pirate lore."

"No heroes among thieves, eh?" Will asked rhetorically. Jack decided to answer him anyway.

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one," Jack said. Andrea nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, he's right, Will. You've sprung a man from jail," she said. Jack continued.

"Commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga..." Jack trailed off, looking at the gold on the bottom of the river. Will followed his gaze and the girls half-leaned out of the dinghy, gawking at the treasure.

"And you're completely obsessed with treasure," Jack said. Will looked up sharply.

"That's not true. I am _not_ obsessed with treasure!" Will protested. Jack turned around when there were some noises and stopped the boat. He looked at the gathering and turned back to Will.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate," Jack said, looking at a grinning Andrea. Will looked confused.

"He's talking about girls," whispered Caity. Will looked over and Sage and Sage looked down, blushing. Caity stepped out of the boat, grinning at her friend's embarrassment.

"Are you coming?" asked Will, holding out his hand to Sage. Sage nodded, still blushing, and put her hand in Will's and they stepped carefully onto the rocks. The group peered into the cave and saw Barbossa standing on a big rock.

"Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near it's end." Sage felt Will's hand tighten around hers and he took in a breath. She looked at him questioningly.

"Elizabeth," Will breathed, looking between Jack and Elizabeth. The group fell silent as Barbossa spoke again.

"For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" Caity jumped slightly as the men cheered loudly.

"Suffered, I have," said Ragetti, pointing to his wooden eye.

"Punished, we were. The lot of us, disproportionate to our crimes! Here it is," he said, throwing off the lid of a chest. Everyone gasped.

"The cursed treasure of Cortes himself. Every last piece that went astray, we have returned, save for this!" Barbossa pointed to the medallion around Elizabeth's neck. Will stood up abruptly, dragging Sage with him. They bumped into some of the treasure and Caity 'shushed' them. Sage pulled Will back down to the floor.

"Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment," said Jack, peering at Barbossa.

"Eight hundred eighty one we found but despaired of ever finding the last!" yelled Barbossa. Will looked frustrated.

"When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?" Will demanded. Jack stood up, looking offended.

"May I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favor? I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid," Jack said, almost condescendingly. Sage stood in front of Will protectively and poked Jack's chest.

"Don't talk to him like that! He knows what to do and it's not like you've never done anything stupid!" Sage whisper-yelled at Jack. Andrea came up behind Jack.

"Um, you guys, let's... um.. not fight? Because, you know, we have other stuff to do," said Andrea, coming in between Sage and Jack.

"Well, I suggest that me, Drea, and Jack should go together, and Sage should stay here with Will," said Caity.

"And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?" yelled Barbossa.

"Us!" yelled the pirates back at him. Sage shook her head.

"I honestly think that that guy likes to hear himself yell loudly," said Sage speculatively. Caity and Andrea laughed. Will and Jack just glared at each other.

"So, it's settled. Andrea? Jack? Come on," ordered Caity, leading them away towards the gathering. Once they were out of sight, Will turned around to the boat.

"Will? What are you doing?" asked Sage, seeing him grab an oar. He turned around so that he was facing her.

"Jack is not going to get away with trading me for the Black Pearl. I'm going to stop him from getting any closer to Barbossa." Sage looked awestruck.

"How did you know that Jack was going to use you?" Will gave her a quick grin before answering.

"He's a pirate." Sage nodded and she walked with Will to where Caity, Andrea, and Jack had gone.

"Wait," Sage said. "What are you going to do about Andrea and Caity?" she asked apprehensively. Will turned to her, hesitating.

"I'll deal with them," Will said. Sage ran back and grabbed the second oar.

"We might need this," she said, smiling slightly. Will nodded and they walked until they saw Jack, Caity, and Andrea leaning against the wall. Will lifted the oar and slammed it on Jack's head. Jack crumpled to the ground and Sage lifted the oar to hit Caity and Andrea. As she brought the oar down, Caity spun under it and grabbed the oar, twisting it so that it was pointing at Will and Sage. Andrea sat down on the floor, cradling Jack's head in her lap.

"Sorry, Jack. I'm not going to be your leverage," Will said, and then he looked down at the oar still pointing at his chest. Caity held the oar shakily, breathing heavily.

"I'm coming with you," she said defiantly. Will hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"I'm going to stay over here and make sure that Jack is alright," said Andrea. Sage and Caity looked down at her nervously.

"What about sticking together?" hissed shook her head.

"It's alright. We know what happens, so it'll be okay," Andrea said whispering. Will looked between the three girls.

"Well, I don't have time for this... Who's coming and who's staying behind?" He asked, looking nervously through the cave at Elizabeth.

"I'm staying here," said Andrea decisively. Caity nodded and looked at Will and Sage.

"Alright, so do we go now?" asked Sage. There was a gun shot and everyone jumped.

"You, maid! Your father, what was his name? Was your father William Turner?" Barbossa barked. Will grabbed Sage's hand and Sage took Caity's arm and they walked slowly through the water, trying to not make any noise.

"No," said Elizabeth loudly.

"Where's his child? The child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner. Where?" hissed Barbossa, and he backhanded Elizabeth. Will gasped quietly and began walking forward to where Elizabeth had fallen.

"Come on," he whispered to Sage and Caity. Caity came up behind Sage and whispered in her ear,

"Man... her face is even flatter in person... I can see why you and Drea call her Tortilla!" Sage giggled softly, and walked forward to where Elizabeth and Will were. Will had gotten Elizabeth to wake up from her fainting spell and he had convinced her to get up and start following him out of the cave. Elizabeth looked at Sage and Caity distastefully for a moment before following Will out of the cave.

"Whoa. I'm really feeling the love here," said Sage dramatically, putting her hand over her heart. Caity nodded.

"Tell me about it. Now I hate her even more," Caity said, grinning. The two girls followed Tortilla and Will.

-~~~~~~page break-***********&&&&&&&^

Back on the other side of the cave, Andrea was holding Jack's head in her lap.

"Come on, Jack. Wake up now! You're not a wimp like Tortilla!" Andrea whispered-yelled. Jack's head stirred.

"Tortilla? I like tortillas," Jack mumbled, before sitting up, rubbing his head.

"Did the whelp actually hit me with an oar?" he asked Andrea. Andrea nodded, trying to hide her grin.

"Ah. And did the whelp and the other two girls leave?" asked Jack, rubbing his head. Andrea nodded again.

"Hm." With that, Jack stood up, swaying slightly before walking toward the gathering.

"Jack, what are you doing?" hissed Andrea. Jack continued on without answering her and Andrea ran forward to catch up with him. Jack stopped walking and Andrea looked up, gasping when she did.

"You!" said Ragetti. Jack turned around, as if expecting to see somebody else.

"You're supposed to be dead!" said Pintel, sounding awestruck. Jack looked at Andrea.

"Am I not?" he asked her. Andrea nodded her head 'no.' "Oh." Andrea nudged Jack's side.

"Jack, you've got pistols pointing at you everywhere!" Andrea whispered quietly. Jack looked up and got a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Palulay? Palu-li-la-la-lulu, parlili? Parsnip, parsley, par- partner, partner?" he asked, looking confused. Andrea rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Parley?" she asked him, grinning. Jack pointed a finger at her.

"Parley. That's the one. Parley! Parley!" he said to Pintel and Ragetti. Pintel looked angered.

"Parley! Damn to the depths whatever man thought of parley!" Pintel yelled. Jack put his fingers on the top of the gun and lowered it.

"That would be the French," said Jack.

**********&&&&&&&&&&^^^^^^^^^^%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$$$$$########

Soooo, how did you like it? You can tell me in a review, you know! *hint, hint!*

LOLZ! LOVE YOU ALL AND I'LL TRY TO UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON!

~Sage


	6. Chick Fights and Kisses

**HEY PEEPS! I FEEL REALLY EPIC RIGHT NOW! HEHE TWO CHAPTERS IN TWO DAYS! WHOOOOOOOO! Yeah.. I'm really excited.. cause at the end of the chapter.. EEEEEP. You'll see... *pushes down emotion* Okay... So...Reviewers:**

**Flik (Lady Electricity): Hhehhe yeah, I liked the tortilla bit also! :)**

**Mai (MaisieIrvette27): Hehe yes, Jack loves his Tortillas! Lolz... the food type.. not.. Elizabeth... ewwww.. hehee**

**Terra (daughterofapollo5655): Awww thanksies! :) hehe well, you asked for more, here it is!**

**LORI (): Awww Thanks! Hehe, if I could, I would trade school for being a pirate ANYDAY! Lolz..**

**ON TO THE EPIC CHAPTER THAT SURPRISINGLY DOESN'T USE MUCH OF THE SCRIPT! Lolz**

Will climbed aboard the Interceptor, then turned around and helped Elizabeth, leaving Sage and Caity to climb up by themselves.

"What are we, chopped liver?" mumbled Caity. Sage nodded, frowning. Gibbs came up toward the girls and Will.

"Welcome aboard, Elizabeth," said Gibbs.

"Mr. Gibbs?" asked Elizabeth. Gibbs nodded at Elizabeth before turning to Will.

"Hey, boy. Where be Jack? And Andrea?" Elizabeth looked confused.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" she asked dumbly.

"No! He was talking about Jack Smith!..." Silence greeted Sage's sarcastic words. She thought back to what she had said and blushed.

"Oh... I meant John Smith, but he's a John, not a Jack, so... um... never mind.. Let's just forget that that ever happened, okay?" Sage hid her face behind Will, still blushing. Most of the crew has smirks on their faces and Caity and Will were attempting to contain their laughter. Elizabeth just looked confused.

"Anyway, Jack fell behind," said Will, leading Elizabeth away to the hold downstairs. The entire crew looked shocked.

"Keep to the code," mumbled Gibbs.

"Weigh anchor! Hoist the sails! Make quickly, divvies!" yelled Anamaria. Sage came up to Caity.

"Wow. I can't believe that we're actually leaving Drea behind with Jack... It just seems.. wrong somehow.." Sage trailed off. Caity nodded.

"Yeah, it seems wrong, somehow... But she wanted to stay behind... so.." Caity said. Sage got an evil smile on her face. Caity looked at her curiously.

"How about we honor her by doing something 'prank worthy?'" asked Sage. Caity grinned slowly.

"What do you have in mind?" Caity asked. Sage whispered something in Caity's ear and the two girls ran throughout the ship, trying to find their materials for the prank.

*******&&&&&&&&$$$$$$$$%%%%page break**********&&&&&&&############$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Back at the cave, Barbossa was slowly approaching Jack and Andrea.

"How in the blazes did you get off the island and find such a pretty lass?" Andrea blushed, even though it was a compliment from _Barbossa. _Jack grabbed onto Andrea's waist and pulled her protectively closer to him.

"Well, when you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing," Jack said, spreading his arms out wide. Barbossa just looked confused.

"He's Captain Jack Sparrow," said Andrea, smiling. Barbossa looked at Andrea with contempt.

"Well, I guess I won't be making that mistake again." Barbossa turned to the other pirates.

"Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow? Kill him." The men all raised their pistols at Jack and Andrea. Andrea trembled slight.

"Um, Jack. Now would be a good time to do something to stop them from shooting at us," whispered Andrea. Jack nodded.

"Don't worry, luv. I've got it under control." Jack raised his voice. "The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" he asked Barbossa. Barbossa stopped walking and turned around to face Jack.

"Hold your fire!" Barbossa yelled at his men. The men gave disappointed groans.

"You know whose blood we need?" Barbossa asked Jack. Jack looked thoughtful for a second.

"I know whose blood ye need," said Jack. Andrea clutched his arm.

"Jack, Sage is going to be pissed off at you," she said. Jack turned to her.

"I know, luv. I know."

#########$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^&&&&&&&&&&&

Back in Will's cabin in the Interceptor, Will was sitting down with Elizabeth, watching her try to bandage her bloody hand.

"What sort of a man trades a man's life for a ship?" Elizabeth asked Will. Will asnwered, not knowing that Sage and Caity had snuck in and were hiding behind a barrel. Sage turned to Caity with a murderous expression on her face.

"I hate this part," she whispered. Caity nodded and patted her hand turned back to the conversation, waiting for their cue.

"You gave Barbossa my name as yours. Why?" Will asked Elizabeth. Sage went to the back door and grabbed a bucket of water before walking in front of Will and Elizabeth.

"Here! I brought some water for your hand, Elizabeth," said Sage with a sugary-sweet smile. Elizabeth just frowned at Sage. Will smiled warmly at Sage.

"Thank you Sage. Here, I can take it," Will held out his hand for the bucket. Sage smiled and walked forward. Suddenly, she tripped on the hem of Elizabeth's dress on the floor and everything after that happened within seconds. The bucket of water fell out of Sage's hand and onto Elizabeth's dress, Elizabeth stood up, causing more water to spill on her, Will tried to catch Sage but she slipped on the water while he was helping her so Sage ended up falling on Will's lap on the bench. Behind the barrel, Caity was laughing so hard that she was making very un-lady-like snorts that no one could hear throughout the commotion. Finally, everybody calmed down and Sage looked shocked.

"I'm so so so sorry, Elizabeth! I hope that I didn't ruin your dress for anything... here," Sage said, attempting to rub some water off of Elizabeth's dress. Elizabeth backed away quickly.

"Don't touch it, you may cause it to light on fire or something," Elizabeth said to Sage. Sage was still apologizing, still on Will's lap.

"I have no idea how I could be so clumsy, I mean, that's the clumsiest thing that I've ever done and I'm so so so so so sorry!" Sage rambled, stealing a quick look at Caity, who gave her a thumbs up. Will shifted slightly underneath Sage.

"Um, Sage?" Will asked. Sage turned her head slightly and found herself face to face with Will. She gasped.

"Yeah?" Sage asked breathlessly.

"Could you um, get off o-" Elizabeth interrupted him with a shriek. Sage jumped off of Will's lap and tried to stand up, but she fell down almost immediately, crying out. Will rushed to her worriedly.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. Sage's eyes were watering up.

"No, I think that I hurt my ankle because it hurts when I try and stand on it," said Sage, wincing. Will held onto her ankle gently and moved it slightly to the left. Sage hissed and grabbed onto Will's hand. Will looked at her with a concerned expression.

"Stop! That's where it hurts," Sage said, eyes watering.

"If you don't let me move it around, I can't figure out what's wrong with your ankle," said Will, looking at Sage. After a moment's hesitation, Sage nodded and let go of Will's hand. Will moved her ankle up and down slightly, and Sage only hissed a little bit. After another minute, Will looked up.

"Well, it's not broken," he said, smiling. Sage made an exaggerated 'yes!' gesture.

"But I'm not sure what's really wrong with it," Will said. Caity stepped out from behind the barrel.

"Well, I think that it's sprained," announced Caity, walking forward. Elizabeth looked at her, glaring.

"Were you spying on us?" Elizabeth asked rudely. Caity rolled her eyes.

"Trust me, Tortilla. I wouldn't want to spy on you and Will ever! That's just... ew," Caity said. Will looked at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, stop behaving like a child. Sage is hurt and Caity knows what's wrong with her ankle, so let Caity come over here and help me. You can criticize her later," Will said reprimandingly. Elizabeth flashed Caity a mean look before stepping away. Caity came forward and looked down at Sage's ankle.

"Yeah, it's sprained. Elizabeth, could you go get a bucket of water?" Caity asked Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked flabbergasted.

"Oh, like the one that you and Sage so cleverly dropped on my dress? Hmm, let me think... NO!" Elizabeth said to Caity.

"Hey!" said Sage. Elizabeth looked at her.

"Ever since we got on this ship, both you and your little friend here have been giving me mean looks and being rude to me! And I didn't even do anything to you!" Elizabeth said, looking back and forth between Sage and Caity. Caity stepped up to Elizabeth, her eyes flashing with anger.

"Girls," said Will, trying to calm them down. Caity turned to him.

"Will, just shut up for now! Okay? Elizabeth here just thinks that she can march in here and order us to do everything for her as if we're her servants! Then, when one of my best friends gets hurt, she refuses to go get a bucket of water to help us! And you wonder why me and Sage hate you? That's why!" yelled Caity. Elizabeth looked taken aback for a second.

"How dare you? It's not like you two know anything about good manner, refinement or breeding! Probably just..." Elizabeth trailed off, looking at Sage and Caity's expectant angered faces.

"Probably what?" asked Sage angrily. Elizabeth hesitated.

"Or are you too scared to answer?" taunted Caity.

"Girls, I think that-" Will was interrupted by Elizabeth yelling.

"I was going to say that you two are probably just poor, filthy, American bitches!" Elizabeth yelled, her fists clenched. Caity walked up to Elizabeth until they were a few inches away from each other.

"Say that again to my face and see what happens!" whispered Caity, her voice filled with menace.

"Whoo! You get her, Caity!" yelled Sage from the floor. Elizabeth lifted up her shaking chin.

"You and Sage are probably poor, filthy, American bitches without any proper breeding, any refinement, or any sense of how to be a proper lady!" yelled Elizabeth, her voice gaining power with each word. There was a loud CRACK! that reverberated around the room. There was a few moments of silence as everybody took in what just happened. Elizabeth turned back to Caity, putting her hand on her cheek. There was a red handprint on Elizabeth's left cheek and some of her hair had come undone. Elizabeth looked shocked and ran out of the room. A few moments later, a door slammed down the hall. Caity turned around, looking back and forth between Will and Sage and her hand that had slapped Elizabeth.

"Um, I'm going to..um... get a bucket of water!" said Caity, and she walked out of the room, leaving Sage and Will alone. Will turned to Sage.

"Well, that was unexpected," he said, smiling slightly. Sage laughed at his reaction.

"Yeah... Caity doesn't usually get really violent... but I guess that she was really mad," said Sage. Will nodded.

"I don't know what was wrong with Elizabeth. She's not usually that mean," Will said, knitting his eyebrows together. Sage gave him an unbelieving look.

"No, really. She's always a bit rude, but she's never _really_ mean," protested Will.

"Uh-huh," Sage said. Will bent back over Sage's ankle and attempted to move it.

"Ouch," winced Sage. Will looked up at her and saw that she had tears flowing slowly over her cheeks. He let go of her ankle and held onto her hand instead.

"Hey," Will said, peering at her face. "Does it really hurt that much?" Sage sniffed.

"No, it's not so much the ankle. I mean, I've had worse than that... Just... I can't believe that Elizabeth would call us all of those names.. It really insults me," Sage said, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

"It hurts me.. in here," Sage said, pointing to her heart with a choked laugh.

"I hate how people just judge me without really knowing who I am," said Sage, her voice shaking slightly.

Will moved Sage so that she was facing him completely. He lifted her chin up gently.

"I didn't judge you when I met you," Will said, smiling.

"I know," Sage said, smiling softly. Will cupped her cheek and began moving toward her slowly, looking at her eyes the entire way. Sage's eyes widened as she realized what was going to happen and then her eyes flickered from Will's eyes to his mouth. Will moved closer and brushed his lips lightly against hers and Sage's eyes fluttered closed. She moved her hands so that one was resting lightly against his chest and the other was against Will's cheek. Encouraged by Sage's reaction, Will deepened the kiss and put his hands around her waist. The two of them broke apart when they heard a cough coming from the door.

Caity stood there, the bucket of water in her hand, and a huge smile on her face. Elizabeth stood behind her, gaping like a fish that had just come out of water. Sage blushed and made to move away, but Will grabbed her waist and brought her back near him.

"Did we interrupt something?" asked Caity, grinning. Sage nodded.

"Yeah.. just a little bit... you know, if you came in five minutes later, it wouldn't have killed you," said Sage. Will grinned and helped Sage stand up, having her lean on him. Elizabeth moved into the room, holding the bandages. She stood in front of Sage and looked slightly apologetic.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you and Caity. I was just angry about the water... I didn't mean what I said." Elizabeth said stiffly,her eyes down. Sage looked at Will and he mouthed to her, 'I told you so!' Sage grinned and turned back to Elizabeth.

"It's okay. I forgive you," Sage said, grinning. "But that still doesn't mean that we're best friends or anything," she said, moving back quickly. Elizabeth nodded.

"I wouldn't expect anything else," said Elizabeth. Will began to inch out of the room.

"Well, I need to go help Gibbs and I suppose that you ladies could help Sage for now," said Will smiling at Sage. Will moved out of the room and Caity and Elizabeth turned back to Sage, looking astounded. Sage had a dreamy expression on her face.

"Okay, spill," said Caity. "How much of that whole ankle stuff and crying scene was actually real?" Sage grinned widely.

"You'll never know!"

**###########$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&&&&&&***********

**HEY! How'd ya like it? Hehe we now have some romance with Sage/Willl (EEEEEEEEEP) and we had a bit of a fight between Caity and Elizabeth... and Sage used her ''womanly powers'' to get Will... Hehehe :) Tell me what you think of it and how Andrea and Jack should get together! :) **

**~Sage**


	7. WHY IS THE RUM GONE?

**HEY PEEPS! So, here's the next chapter... **

**Reviewers: **

**Andrea (CookieMonster-Chick): Hehe, I LOVED the kiss part toooooo! :) Thanks for helping me sooooo much with this chappie! **

**Terra (daughterofapollo5655): SHOOSH YEAH! Hehe... It wasn't THAT long for Will and Sage to get together.. LOLZ**

**x-Pick'n'Mix-x: WHOOOOOO! Hehe, I loved the kiss and the water throwing and the slap also! It was definitely the most fun chapter to write so far! :) Hope you keep reading!**

**Flik (Lady Electricity): HEHEHEHE! ANDREA AND CAITY WERE THINKING "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" while I wrote the scene and they read it.. hehehe :) About time for them to kiss? heheh... Yeah.. it wass *Dreamy* I LURVEEEE Will! :) Hehe, I'm almost done with your story! WHOOOOOO! hehe**

**Lori: Awwwwww, thanks sooo much! Hehe. Don't worry, Andrea and Jack are gonna get their romantic moment soon! :) Hope you keep reading!**

**Caity (Silentflier): NO WAY! YOu are TOTALLY this awesome in real life! That slap to Anthony? Totally EPIC! :)**

**ON TO THE STORY! **

Back in the Captain's cabin in the Black Pearl, Barbossa stood, facing Jack and Andrea.

"So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away in my ship?" Barbossa asked with an unbelieving look on his face.

"No. I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on my ship and then I'll shout the name back at you. Savvy?" Jack corrected, grinning. Andrea giggled.

"I like that idea," suggested Andrea. Jack gave her a quick wink before turning back to Barbossa.

"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need," said Barbossa, looking slightly frustrated.

"Of the two of us, I am the only one that hasn't committed mutiny-"

"I haven't either!" piped up Andrea. Jack nodded.

"Yes, luv, but you don't know that much about ships yet to be Captain. So leave this to me and Barbossa, aye?" Jack asked her. Andrea nodded and pouted.

"Of the two of us, I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny, therefore, my word is the one we'll be trusting. Although I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you." Jack bit into an apple. Funny ol' world, init? "Jack offered Barbossa the apple and Barbossa looked at it disgustedly. Jack gave it to Andrea and she bit it where Jack had bit it and grinned at him. Jack smiled and draped his arm around her shoulders before turning back to Barbossa. Barbossa was about to answer when the door burst open and the Bo'sun came in.

"Captain, we're coming up on the Interceptor." Barbossa rushed to topside and Jack looked panicked.

"Jack, go in front of his telescope and propose something!" Andrea said. Jack nodded quickly and ran out. Andrea followed.

"I'm having a thought here, Barbossa. What say we run up a flag of truce? I scurry up to the Interceptor and I negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?" Barbossa looked at Jack regrettably.

"Now you see, Jack, that's exactly the type of attitude that lost you the Pearl. People are much easier to search when they're dead," said Barbossa, and turning to the Bo'sun. "Lock him in the brig," he said to the Bo'sun.

"And the girl?"

"Lock her up with him. He should enjoy his last few days of life," said Barbossa. The Bo'sun nodded and moved the two of them away to the brig. The last thing Andrea saw before the Bo'sun clubbed her head was of Jack making a horrified face.

#$$$$$$$$$$%^^^^^^^^^^^&&******************&&&&&&&&&&&&&%%%%%%%%%

Back on the Interceptor, everybody was running around.

"Hands aloft to loose t'gallants! With this wind in her stern, she'll carry every sail we've got," yelled Gibbs to the crew. Elizabeth, Sage, and Caity came aboard to Anamaria.

"What's happening?" asked Elizabeth. Anamaria looked around worriedly.

"The Black Pearl, she's gaining on us." Sage looked astounded.

"But this is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" Elizabeth frowned.

"You can tell them that after they've caught us," said Anamaria sarcastically. Caity looked thoughtful for a second.

"We're shallow on the draft, right?" asked Caity. Anamaria nodded.

"Aye."

"Well, then can't we lose them over those shoals?" Caity asked, pointing toward some waves.

"We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough," said Gibbs, warming up to Caity's idea.

"Lighten the ship, stern to stern!" yelled Anamaria. Gibbs walked around the ship.

"Anything that we can afford to lose, lose it!" he yelled.

Back in the brig of the Black Pearl, Andrea and Jack were sitting down, feeling the water leak down their legs. Jack looked around.

"Obviously, there's a leak," he said, wrinkling up his nose. Andrea hugged his stomach.

"Aw, it's okay, Jacky." Jack smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I know... I'll figure something out," he said. Andrea smiled contentedly.

"Haul on the main brace! Make ready the guns! And run out the sweeps!" yelled Barbossa above-decks

&&&&&&&%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$#########%%%%%%%%%^^^^^^

Will looked out to the Black Pearl and saw the oars. He walked forward to where Sage was trying to convince a man that they were going to need the cannons.

"Sage is right. I would suggest listening to her. We are going to need those cannons," he said. the man nodded and Sage smiled at Will. Will bent down and gave her a small peck on her lips. Anamaria came up to them.

"Well, it was a good plan until now," said Anamaria. Will looked thoughtful. Sage held onto his hand tightly.

"What are you thinking of?" she asked him. Will turned grimly to her.

"We have to make a stand. Gibbs!" Will said, turning to Gibbs. "We must fight! Load the guns!" he yelled.

"With what?" asked Sage. Will hesitated for a moment before answering.

"Anything. Everything! Anything we have left!" said Will. Sage nodded and limped over to go relay the orders to the crew.

"Load the guns! Take the shot and langrage! Nails and crushed glass! With a will," said Sage, looking desperately for items to put in the cannons. The crew stuffed forks and spoons and keys and glass into the cannons.

"The Pearl is going to luff up on our port quarter. She'll rake us without ever presenting a target," said Gibbs.

"Lower the anchor on the right side!" Elizabeth yelled. Everybody looked at her, shocked that she had actually said something smart.

"On the starboard side?" Elizabeth asked. There was still silence.

"Well, it certainly has the element of surprise," Will said supportingly. Anamaria looked astounded.

"You're daft, lady! You both are!" Anamaria said. Gibbs looked thoughtful for a second.

"Daft like.. like Jack! Lower the starboard anchor!" Marty and Mr. Cotton looked at him like he was insane.

"Do it ye dogs, or it's you we'll load into the cannons!" The crew went to work immediately and Caity looked at Gibbs.

"That was a bit harsh," she said, smiling. Gibbs nodded.

"You have to otherwise they won't listen and they'll mutiny," Gibbs said. Suddenly, the ship started pulling to one side.

"Let go!" Caity yelled at Anamaria. Anamaria let go of the wheel and the ship righted itself again.

"They're clubhaulin'!" Barbossa yelled from the other ship. "Hard to port! Rack the starboard oars!" Barbossa yelled, and the ships came side to side. Will looked out at the other ship and held out a hand.

"Keep us steady now," Will said, watching for the Pearl to load her cannons. A few more moments passed.

"NOW!" yelled Will, and Barbossa shouted, "Fire!"

"Fire all!" Elizabeth yelled, wanting to be part of the action. Sage snickered at Elizabeth and Elizabeth gave her a dirty look. The ships exchanged cannon fire and Sage, Caity, Will, Gibbs, and Elizabeth slapped their hands over their ears.

"We could use a few more ideas, lasses," Gibbs said, looking between Caity and Elizabeth.

"Your turn," Elizabeth said snootily. Caity shrugged.

"We need us a devil's dowry," Gibbs said, looking around. Anamaria pointed her gun at Elizabeth.

"We'll give them her!" Anamaria yelled. Will shook his head.

"She's not what they're after," Will said. Elizabeth's hand automatically went to her throat.

"The medallion!" Will looked at her sharply and then looked down at his cabin. Sage nodded and Will rushed down to look for it.

"Raise yer colors ya bloomin' cockroaches! Hands, grapels at the ready! Prepare to board," Barbossa yelled. Sage looked over at the Pearl to see Pintel and Ragetti firing a shot at the Interceptor.

"DUCK!" she yelled. The masthead fell down and grapple hooks were thrown onto the Interceptor.

"Blast all to carcasses, men! Forward clear to the powder magazine. And the rest of you, bring me the medallion!" Barbossa yelled. Sage turned as she heard muffled yells. She turned around to the grate and found Will underneath it, trapped while the masthead was on top.

"Hey! Hey! Below!" Will yelled. Sage looked down and saw Will hitting the grate. She tried to pull off the grate but it was too heavy.

"I'll be right back, Will!" Sage said, running off to find something to pry open the grate.

Back on the Pearl in the brig, Jack had just yelled out,

"Stop blowing holes in my ship!" Jack slumped down. Andrea looked around and turned to Jack.

"Um, Jack, there's a huge hole in the lock on this door... I think that we could probably get out," Andrea said. Jack looked up and went over to the door and pushed it open.

"Huh. So it is! You are a genius!" Jack said, and he kissed Andrea's cheek. Andrea smiled and ran with Jack up to the deck. Jack looked around and saw a pirate swinging toward him on a rope. Jack knocked the pirate away and grabbed Andrea's waist.

"Hold on, luv." Jack said, and he swung over to the Interceptor on the rope. Andrea shrieked and held on to Jack's neck.

"EEEEEEEEEEP! I always wanted to do this... but now it seems a bit scary," Andrea said in Jack's ear. Jack smiled at her.

"You get used to it over time," he said, and they landed on the Interceptor. Gibbs turned around and stood there in shock.

"Jack!" he yelled. Jack walked past him and handed him his canteen.

"Bloody empty," Jack said. Andrea walked besides him and pointed over to Elizabeth who seemed hunched over a grate. Jack walked over and helped Elizabeth get up and Elizabeth held up a wooden stick to his neck.

"Oh, that's not very nice. Where's the medallion?" he asked Elizabeth. Elizabeth growled.

"Wretch," she yelled. Jack nodded knowingly.

"Ah. Where is dear William?" Jack asked. Elizabeth turned her face back toward the grate.

"Will!" she cried and Will swam to the top of the grate.

"Elizabeth!" Will said, trying to push the grate out of the way. Andrea pointed to a monkey scrambling away with something shiny in its hand.

"Monkey!" she yelled and began running after it. Jack scrambled after her.

"I can't move the grate!" Elizabeth yelled. Will sounded desperate.

"Elizabeth, have you seen Sage?" Elizabeth nodded her head 'no' when two burly sailors came up behind her and began dragging her away.

"Will!" Will tried to open the grate again.

"Elizabeth?" he cried. The monkey scrambled up someone's boots and Jack made a grab for it. He looked down confusedly. Andrea tapped his shoulder and pointed up where Barbossa was standing, rubbing the monkey's head.

"Why, thank ye, Jack," Barbossa said. Jack looked up confusedly.

"You're welcome," Jack said. Barbossa shook his head.

"Not you. We named the monkey Jack-" Andrea interrupted him.

"Can I have him?" Andrea asked, looking up at the monkey. Barbossa looked confused.

"Pardon?" he asked, looking down at her. Andrea stood up and ran her finger on Jack the monkey's head.

"Can I have Jack the monkey?" Andrea asked, smiling with joy when Jack the monkey made little noises.

Barbossa shook his head.

"Mine!" he said, and walked away.

"Gents, our hope is restored!" Barbossa yelled, and his men came forward and grabbed Andrea, Jack, Sage, Caity, Gibbs, and the rest of the crew. They rowed them over the the Pearl. Sage turned around and tucked something into her pocket and looked over at the Interceptor.

"Will!" she yelled, sounding panicked. A few pirates stayed behind and lit up a fire leading to the powder kegs. Pintel came up to the crew.

"If any of you so much as think the word parley, I'll have your guts for garters," he growled and Caity bit back her sarcastic remark. The Interceptor exploded and Elizabeth struggled from her bonds.

"Will!" she yelled. Sage turned toward her.

"Shut up. Will doesn't like you like that and he's going to be alright," Sage said flatly. Elizabeth glared at her and turned back to Barbossa.

"You have to stop it! STOP IT!" Elizabeth yelled. Sage rolled her eyes.

"Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor," Barbossa said, and pushed Elizabeth back toward the crew. Sage was scanning the edges of the ship and wasn't disappointed when she saw a hand come up, followed up by Will's body.

"Will!" Sage yelled. Will smiled at her quickly before turning back to Barbossa.

"Sage, Elizabeth, and whoever else they want to come goes free!" Will yelled. Will pointed the pistol at Barbossa.

"What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa asked, moving forward, leaving nobody to guard Sage. She snuck over to the other side near Will.

"They go free!" Will said. Barbossa almost smiled.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die," Barbossa said. Jack held up his hand as if in prayer.

"Don't do anything stupid," Jack cried out to both his crew and Will. Sage jumped out from where she was hiding and pulled out a gun from her pocket and pointed it at Will.

"You can't die... but Will can," she said, breathing hard. Will looked at her as if she was insane.

"Like that," Jack whispered, looking down at the floor. Barbossa walked up toward them.

"Who are you two?" Barbossa asked. Sage was about to answer when Jack interrupted.

"Sage is Sage and he's no one. Just.. a distant cousin of my aunt's cousin twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though. Eunuch," Jack said, trailing off when Sage glared at him.

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins," Will said. Sage nodded in confirmation. Ragetti came up.

"He's the splittin' image of ol' Bootstrap, come back to haunt us," said Ragetti worriedly. Will pulled out another pistol from his pocket and put it to his neck, pushing Sage's away.

"On my word, do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker," Will said.

"Gods no, Will. I wanted to do the whole 'pulling trigger' thing," Sage said, whispering. Will's eyes shot her way as if to say, 'Not now!' Sage smiled slightly.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner," Barbossa said. Will pointed to Sage first and then Caity, Andrea, and Elizabeth.

"They go free," he said. Sage shrieked.

"I don't wanna go free!" she yelled. Will looked at her.

"Sage, SHUT. UP! I'm trying to protect you here," Will said. Sage pouted and Will grabbed her hand quickly.

"I'll be okay," Will said, and he gave her a quick but solid kiss before pushing her gently away from him. Sage walked over to the crew in a daze. Barbossa sighed.

"Yes, we know that term. What else?" he asked. Will looked around and saw Jack pointing at himself.

"The crew- the crew are not to be harmed," Will said. Jack frowned while Barbossa smiled.

"Agreed."

Ten minutes later, Pintel was yelling at Elizabeth while Caity, Sage, and Andrea were standing off to the side.

"Go on poppet, go! Walk the plank!" Pintel yelled. Will was being restrained by the Bo'sun.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard!" Will yelled, and his eyes darted over to where the other girls were standing. "You swore that they would go free!" Barbossa whirled on Will.

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed they'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where." Barbossa flicked his hand and a man brought over a gag for Will. Sage cried out and went to go to Will but was restrained.

"Let go of me, you bastard!" Sage yelled. Caity laid a hand on Sage's.

"Sage, calm down before they decide to shoot us," Caity said. Sage stopped struggling and looked at Caity with fear in her eyes.

"I can't swim well!" Sage said, her eyes wide and fearful. Caity looked around until she made eye contact with Jack. 'Help Sage swim!' Caity mouthed to Jack. Jack nodded with understanding in her eyes. Andrea turned back to Caity.

"I can't swim also!" Andrea whispered, sounding panicked. Caity nodded.

"I'll help you with that," Caity said. Andrea nodded and they turned back to Elizabeth.

"I'll be having that dress back before you go," said Barbossa. Elizabeth glared at him and pulled off the dress before tossing it to him.

"It goes with your black heart," Elizabeth said and Barbossa held the dress to his face.

"Ooh, it's still warm." The pirates laughed while Will looked enraged.

"Off you go! Come on!" yelled one of the pirates.

"Oops, too long!" the Bo'sun yelled and he shook the plank and Elizabeth fell into the water. Barbossa looked at Andrea and brought her forward to the plank.

"Your turn," Barbossa said, and he smiled evilly. Andrea glared at him and looked back at Caity nervously. She nodded at Andrea and Andrea took a deep breath before jumping off of the plank.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEPP!" Andrea screamed before plunging into the water. A few of the pirates laughed, but many more of them looked nervous that they may have drowned her. Caity swore under her breath and ran on the plank, executing a perfect dive and splashing into the water. Barbossa looked over at Sage.

"Your turn," Barbossa said. Sage walked up shakily and looked back at Jack who was looking back at her. He nodded. Sage looked over at Will and Will motioned for her to jump. Sage felt a tugging on her belt. Turning around, she saw that the Bo'sun had grabbed her pistol from her belt.

"Hey! Gimme that back!" Sage yelled, reaching for the pistol. The Bo'sun grinned evilly and threw it at her. Sage walked backwards on the plank and reached for the pistol. She grabbed the pistol with a triumphant smile before her feet slipped and she fell off of the plank.

"! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sage yelled, and there was a splash as she landed in the water. Jack got grabbed and put up on the plank. He checked the water and saw that Sage was treading water.

"You know, I'd really rather hoped we were past all this," Jack said. Barbossa shook his head.

"Jack, Jack. Did ye not notice? That be the same island that we made you Governor of on our last trip," Barbossa said, and pointed to the island that Elizabeth, Caity, and Andrea were swimming towards. Jack frowned and made a face.

"I did notice."

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape but I doubt it," Barbossa said. He unsheathed his sword and held it at Jack's neck. "Off you go." Jack looked down at the water again to make sure that Sage was still alright.

"Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot," Jack said to Barbossa. Barbossa's eyebrows became unfurrowed.

"By the powers, you're right. Where be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward," Barbossa said, turning to the crew. Pintel gave Barbossa the pistol. Jack did a quick head count in his head.

"Seeing as there are five of us, a gentlemen would give us a few more pistols," said Jack. Barbossa sighed.

"That girl, Sage, has one and you have one. It'll be two pistols, and you can be the gentlemen and shoot the ladies and starve to death yourself," Barbossa said, and he threw the pistol in the water. Jack's eyes followed it and he dived in, grabbing the pistol and holding on to a rapidly tiring Sage. Jack swam toward toward the island.

Ten minutes later, Jack waded out of the water with Sage trailing behind him, exhausted.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship," Jack said, disgusted. Sage caught up to him.

"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape the same way you did then," Sage said.

"To what point and purpose, young missy? The Black Pearl is gone and unless you have a rudder and lots of sails hidden in that strange corset of yours- unlikely, young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him," Jack said. Sage stopped in surprise and looked up in front of her. Andrea, Caity, and Elizabeth were opening a secret cellar door. Jack rushed forward in front of them.

"OI!" Jack yelled, holding his hands out in front of him. They stopped and looked at him.

"What are you doing and how did you find this?" Jack asked, looking at Andrea. She shrugged.

"We did some exploring," Andrea said with an innocent smile. Jack grumbled under his breath and opened the cellar door. He went down and grabbed five bottles of rum. Elizabeth looked confused.

"Wait- you spend three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?" Jack nodded and came up to her, and handed her a bottle of rum.

"Welcome to the Caribbean," he said, turning to Andrea. "Luv." Jack handed out the bottles of rum to everybody and Caity looked at it curiously. They followed Jack as he walked away.

######$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&&&&^^^^^%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$

Three hours later, they were all dancing around a fire, singing with their rum bottles in their hand.

"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs, drink up me hearties, yo ho! Yo, ho, yo, ho, a pirate's life for me!" They sang. Jack plopped down on the ground.

"Oh, I love this song! Really bad eggs!" Jack yelled. "When I get the Pearl back, I'm going to teach it to the whole crew and we'll sing it all the time!" Andrea sat down next to him and Caity, Sage, and Elizabeth sat on the other side of him.

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main," Andrea said, grinning. Jack smiled at her.

"Not just the Spanish Main, luv. The entire ocean. The entire world," Jack said, motioning with his hands. "Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails. That's what a ship needs, but what a ship is- what the Black Pearl really is, is freedom," Jack said. Andrea looked at Jack. That was probably the closest thing to getting near Jack's soul than she would ever get. She decided to steal Tortilla's lines.

"Jack, it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island," Andrea said, leaning towards him. Jack smiled and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh yes. But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think. The scenery has definitely improved," Jack said, looking down at Andrea. Elizabeth stood up and went over to the two of them.

"Jack, I don't think that any of us have had enough rum to handle that type of talk from you yet," Elizabeth said. Andrea glared at her. Jack nodded, still looking at Andrea.

"I know exactly what you mean," Jack said, attempting to curl his mustache. Andrea brought her rum near his and motioned for the other girls to also come with their rums.

"To freedom," the girls said together. Jack brought his bottle to theirs.

"To the Black Pearl," Jack said, and they all raised their bottles to their lips. The girls stopped drinking after a sip and watched Jack down the entire bottle before passing out. Elizabeth's lip curled in disgust and she went to go build the fire with the rum. Caity went to go help her. Sage and Andrea sat together, occasionally giggling over drunk Jack. Suddenly, Andrea remembered something.

"Wait- did Will actually kiss you on the Pearl?" Andrea asked, looking at Sage with astonishment. Sage nodded happily.

"Yeah.. a lot of stuff happened when you went with Jack to the caves... like, Caity slapped Tortilla!" Andrea looked shocked.

"She what? And why do I always miss the awesome stuff?" Andrea asked, laughing. "Tell me everything!" Sage nodded.

"Well, you left and we got back on the Interceptor. Me and Caity decided to do a prank that was worthy of you an-" Andrea interrupted her.

"Awwwwww! It's so nice to know that you guys pulled a prank for me! Anyway, go on," Andrea said, pretending to wipe a tear from her eye. Sage giggled.

"So, you know when Tortilla and Will have their huge heart-to-heart conversation? We hid behind a barrel in Will's cabin and I walked out, pretending to have a bucket of water for Tortilla's hand... then I 'tripped' and spilled the water over her entire dress. That part actually was intentional... but then, she stood up and spilled more water over herself and I twisted my ankle and fell onto Will's lap," Sage said, laughing at the expression on Andrea's face.

"GO ON!" Andrea begged.

"Well, I tried standing up, my ankle was hurting and Will tried to see what was wrong with it. Caity jumped out from behind the barrel and said that it was sprained and then she actually asked Tortilla to go get yet another bucket of water... but for me this time!" Sage said. Andrea was giggling. She clutched her stomach and motioned at Sage to continue.

"Tortilla refused to get it and she got really pissed off at us and called us... she called us um.."

"Spit it out, already!" Andrea yelled. Sage grinned.

"She called us poor, filthy, American bitches with no good manners, refinement, breeding, or any idea of how to be proper ladies," Sage said. Andrea gasped.

"Holy crap. How'd Caity react to that?" she asked Sage.

"As you can expect, Caity completely freaked out. She said that Tortilla better say that to her face... and Tortilla repeated it again... and then Caity slapped her." Sage said. Andrea grabbed Sage's hand and gripped it hard.

"YES!" Andrea cheered. "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! You have to remind me to thank Caity when she comes back," Andrea said. Sage nodded.

"I will... Anyway, Tortilla ran out of the room and Caity went to get a bucket of water... leaving me and Will alone," Sage said, grinning. Andrea looked at her.

"You must have loved that, didn't you?" Andrea asked. Sage nodded.

"Yeah.. but it gets better! I made up some crap about how I was extremely upset at what Tortilla said to me... and then the pain from my ankle helped me cry a bit... and then we made out," Sage finished with a big smile. Andrea's jaw dropped open.

"Wait- back up there. First, Caity slapped Tortilla and they left, leaving you and Will alone and then you guys made out?" Andrea nearly screeched. Sage nodded, smiling widely. Andrea jumped up and did a little dance before sitting down and giving Sage a hug.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww! I'm soooooooooooo happy for you!" said Andrea. Sage hugged her back.

"I know! It's awesome... although now I miss Will.. a lot," Sage said, pouting a little bit.

"It's okay... if the movie doesn't go haywire because we're in it, then you should know that Will turns up all right in the end," Andrea said. Sage turned to her.

"I said that I _missed_ him, not that I'm _worried _about him! Trust me, out of everybody, we should know best about what happens in the movie," Sage said. Andrea turned to Sage.

"Well, if it helps you at all, I'm positive that Will is missing you too," Andrea said. "After all, he tried to protect you on the Pearl." Sage nodded.

"Huh.. I can't wait till tomorrow," Sage said. Andrea grinned and nodded.

"I know what you're thinking," Andrea said, smiling. Sage yawned.

"Well, if we want to see it tomorrow morning, we have to wake up early.. so.. goodnight!" Sage rolled over in the sand and Andrea grabbed a huge leaf to use as a pillow before going to sleep. Not long after, the other two girls joined them.

The next morning, Jack, Andrea, Sage, and Caity woke up to the smell of burning alcohol. Jack shot up from where he was sleeping and looked around to see a huge fire burning in the trees. Jack and the girls scrambled up. Jack began running and shouting,

"No! Not good! Stop! Not good!" Jack ran up to Elizabeth. The girls followed behind him, grinning at each other.

"What are you doing? You burned all the food, shade, the rum!" Jack yelled.

"Yes, the rum is gone," said Elizabeth calmly.

"Why is the rum gone?" asked Jack desperately. The girls turned to each other and Sage began making a banging sound with her hands.

"That's not good enough! BANG! That's not good enough! BANG!" Sage sang.

"I like weddings! Drinks all around! I like weddings! Drinks all around!" Andrea sang after her. Caity made a remix sound and they all sang together,

"Why is the rum gone? Why is the rum gone? Why is the- why is the- why is the- why is the- why is the- why is the- why is the- why is the rum gone?"

"One!" sang Caity.

"Two!" sang Andrea.

"Why is the rum gone? Why is the rum gone? Why is the- why is the- why is the- why is the- why is the- why is the- why is the- why is the rum gone?" The girls finished and looked at Elizabeth and Jack who were looking at them in confusion. The girls began laughing hysterically and rolling on the ground. Jack turned back to Elizabeth.

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me. Do you really think that there is the slightest chance that they won't see it?" Elizabeth finished, looking distastefully at the girls who were still rolling on the ground.

"But why is the rum gone?" Jack repeated. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and moved to sit so that she could stare at the ocean.

"Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon." Jack took out his pistol and looked at it thoughtfully before stuffing it back in the holster. He walked away, mumbling to himself.

"Now, it really is blood awful to be on this island.."

Back under the trees, the girls were cracking up all over again. Everytime one of them would stop, another one would sing out, "Why is the rum gone?" and then they'd all start laughing like idiots again.

########$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&&&&&&&%%%%%%%

**HEY! So how'd you all like it? REVIEW PWEASE? LOLZZZZZ! :)**

**~Sage**


	8. Deals with Barbossa

**HEY YOU GUYS! I GOT THE NEXT CHAPTER UP! TELL ME HOW IT IS! :) Whoo.. didn't notice that the Caps Key was on... O.o Awkward.. LOLZ**

**Reviewers:**

**CookieMonster-Chick: HAHAHHA.. yup... Curse BARBOSSA! Lolz**

**justiceintheworldofhp-yeahright: Whoa.. that name was a handful, lolz. hehe, well, here I am! Updating! Lolz**

**x-Picks'n'Mix-x: awww thanks! Well, here's the next chapter, lolz!**

**IHeartFantasy: WHOOOO! I've seen the new movie, also! I loved the rapping part too.. Also, these girls are around 18-20 years old... hehe.. Also, you get to see what happens between Andrea and Jack in this chapter! :)**

**LORI: Oh yeah! Drea would totally kick Tortilla's butt anytime! hehe**

**Flik: HAHAH! I love the Rum REMIx! Lolz**

**Daughterofapollo5655: Yeah. Go on youtube and search up Why Is the Rum Gone Remix.. hehe you'll understand the rap then! :) **

**Mai: Awwww it's okay! Hehe, at least you reviewed last time! ;) Hehe, yeah, the remix was my FAVORITE part! Lolz.. **

**anyway, here's the next chapter~**

**#!########$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^&&&&&&&&&*****

Sage, Caity, Andrea, Jack, and Elizabeth were standing on the deck of the Dauntless. Elizabeth was trying to reason with Governor Swann.

"But we've got to save Will!" Elizabeth protested. Governor Swann turned around to face her.

"No. You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!"

"Then we condemn him to death," Elizabeth said furiously.

"They boy's fate is regrettable, but then, so was his decision to engage in piracy." Governor Swann said, not looking regretful at all. Sage rolled her eyes angrily.

"He engaged in piracy to rescue your daughter. To prevent anything from happening to her," Sage said, and Governor Swann stared at her.

"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion?" Jack asked. "The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about Black Pearl. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?" Jack asked. Norrington descended down the stairs.

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself," Norrington said. Caity sighed.

"Oh, don't be such a pain in the butt, Norry," Caity mumbled. Sage, Drea, and Jack suppressed their smiles. Elizabeth sidled up to Norrington, smiling flirtatiously.

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me. As a wedding gift," Elizabeth said with a coy smile. Norrington and Governor Swann looked shocked.

"Elizabeth. Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" the Governor asked.

"I am," Elizabeth said, looking up at Norrington from underneath her eyelashes. Jack looked ecstatic.

"A wedding? I love weddings, drinks all around!" Jack yelled animatedly. Everyone stared at him and he looked at Norrington and put his two arms in front of him. "I know. Clap him in irons, right?"

"Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as a grave.' Do I make myself clear?" Norrington asked Jack.

"Inescapably clear," Jack said. Norrington then turned to Caity, Sage, and Andrea.

"As for you three-" Andrea bent down and interrupted him. Kneeling on the floor, she said,

"No! Please, sir, please commodore, not the brig! We can't handle that, it's so dark and there are water spiders," Andrea shuddered before looking at Norrington from under her eyelashes.

"Please, kind sir, don't put us in the brig. I don't think that we could bear to be in there.." Andrea trailed off, and she stuck out her bottom lip slightly. Norrington looked at her and gulped slightly.

"A-alright," Norrington stuttered. "You can stay up here. Just don't bother anybody," Norrington said, and he walked away. Andrea got up and she turned around to see everybody gaping at her.

"I hate bugs! Especially spiders.. with all of their freaky looking legs and everything," Andrea shuddered. Caity looked doubtfully at her.

"What?" Andrea protested. "I am scared of bugs... they freak me out," Andrea said. Caity let the matter drop and she and Sage moved away to see if they could help the crew. Jack stayed behind, sidling up to Andrea with an angry expression on his face.

"Why'd you do that?" Jack asked gruffly. Andrea shrugged, looking confused.

"Do what?"Andrea asked, looking at Jack. Jack began motioning animatedly.

"All of... all of that big eyes and begging and pouty lips!" Jack yelled at her. Andrea flinched back.

"Well excuse me! But seeing as you didn't bother to help us with making sure that we didn't end up in the brig, I had to do something! And I'm terrified of bugs!" Andrea yelled back. She paused, thinking, _Did Jack actually notice that I made my lips all pouty? _The thought sent tingles down through her.

"He wouldn't have put you in the brig anyway. You're girls, the thought would probably repulse him," Jack said.

"And how would you know that he wouldn't put us in the brig?" Andrea asked. Jack hesitated for a moment, just long enough for Andrea to begin to walk away. Jack grabbed her arm and turned her around so that she was less than an inch away from his face.

"Because I wouldn't let him put you in the brig," Jack whispered. Andrea shivered at the feeling of his breath on her face and she closed her eyes automatically. Jack moved closer and put his lips on hers. Andrea felt sparks shoot up through her body and she responded to the kiss, moving her head so that she could get closer to him. Jack brought his arms around her waist and Andrea moved her hands so that they were caressing his dreadlocks. Jack broke away and stared into Andrea's honey brown eyes. Andrea stared into Jack's caramel brown eyes.

"Ah," she said in a small voice. Jack smiled and gave her another small kiss on her lips before walking away to talk to the helmsman. Andrea stood in shock for another moment and touched her lips with her hands before grinning wildly and running up to Sage and Caity to tell them everything that just happened.

On the Black Pearl, Jack's crew was in the brig, watching Pintel and Ragetti clean up the floor.

"AWWWK, shiver my timbers," squawked the parrot. The crew laughed.

"Mr. Cotton here thinks that you missed a bit," Gibbs said. Will was sitting near the back on a barrel when he suddenly came forward to the bars.

"You knew William Turner?" Will asked Pintel. Pintel nodded.

"Ol' Bootstrap Bill. We knew him. Never sat well with Bootstrap what we did to Jack Sparrow, the mutiny and all. He said it wasn't right with the Code. That's why he sent off a piece of treasure to you as it were. He said we deserved to be cursed and remain cursed," Pintel finished talking, looking angry.

"Stupid blighter," Ragetti added. Gibbs looked around.

"Good man," Gibbs said.

"Well, as you can imagine," continued Pintel. "That didn't sit too well with the Captain." Ragetti nodded beside Pintel. "That didn't sit too well with the Captain at all. Tell him what Barbossa did," Ragetti said, laughing. Pintel shot him a dirty look.

"I'm telling the story! So what the Captain did, he strapped a cannon to Bootstrap's bootstraps."

"Bootstrap's bootstraps," Ragetti repeated and giggled slightly.

"The last we ever saw of ol' Bill Turner, he was sinking to the crushing black oblivion of Davy Jones Locker." Pintel hesitated for a moment. "'Course, it was only after that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse."

"That's what you call ironic," Ragetti said mournfully. Suddenly, Barbossa came down the stairs and threw keys at Ragetti.

"Bring him!" Barbossa yelled.

#########$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After quite a bit of begging, the girls had convinced Norrington to let them come onto the boat with Jack and the rest of the soldiers.

"I don't care for the situation. Any attempt to storm the caves could turn into an ambush," Norry said stiffly.

"Not if you're the one doing the ambushing," Caity said, and she pointed to Jack to continue.

"As Caity said, if you're the one doing the ambushing, then it could turn out very well. I go in, I convince Barbossa to send out his men with their little boats. You and your mates return to the Dauntless and blast the bejesus outta them with your little cannons, eh?" Jack wrapped his arm around Norry's shoulder. "What do you have to lose?" Jack asked. Norry grabbed Jack's arm and brought it daintily back off of his shoulders.

"Nothing I'd lament being rid of," Norry said. Jack thought for a moment.

"Now, to be quite honest with you, there's still a slight risk for those aboard the Dauntless, which includes the future Mrs. Commodore." Andrea grinned quickly at what Jack was suggesting to Norrington and Norrington had his men continue rowing until they were on the beach. Jack got off and the girls ran after him. Norry stopped them with his arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked them. Sage pushed past him.

"I'm going to rescue Will... and help you guys with the whole 'ambush' thingy," Sage said. Norry huffed and let the girls go by. They watched Norry and his men row away and then Jack turned around.

"Alright ladies. Let's go into the cave," Jack said, and the three girls followed him.

#############$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&&&&&&&************

Five minutes later, Jack and the girls were peering into the main part of the cave, right behind where all the other pirates had assembled. Sage gasped as she saw Will, but she stayed down low and hidden.

"No reason to fret," Pintel said to Will. "It's just a prick of the finger, a few drops of blood." Twigg came up behind them.

"No mistakes this time. He's only half-Turner. We spill it all!" Twigg demanded. Pintel shrugged at Will.

"Guess there is reason to fret," Pintel said. They stood, with Will and Barbossa near the top where the Aztec chest of gold was sitting. Jack stood up and began walking toward the crowd. The girls followed him.

"Beg your pardon," Jack said, pushing through the pirates.

"Excuse me!" Andrea said.

"Get your weasley black guts off of me!" Sage yelled, pushing past a few vulgar looking pirates.

"I don't like you!" Caity hissed to a random pirate. The pirate looked taken aback.

"Begun by blood," Barbossa began, putting the knife to Will's throat.

"Excuse me!" Jack said loudly.

"By blood undon-" Barbossa was interrupted by Will.

"Jack! Sage! Caity and Andrea!" Will cried out. Sage gave a little wave to Will. Barbossa looked up at them and straightened up.

"S'not possible," Barbossa said, staring in shock.

"Not probable," Andrea said, grinning. Jack put his arm around her shoulders. Will scanned the group again and his face scrunched up.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked, confused.

"She's safe, like _I_ promised. She's all set to marry Norrington, just like _she_ promised. And you get to die for her, just like_ you_ promised. So, we're all men of our word, really, except for Elizabeth, who is in fact, a woman," Jack pointed out. Andrea was mouthing along the words of what Jack just said and Caity grinned at her. Sage pouted that Will was going to 'die for Elizabeth.' Even though she knew what was going to happen near the end of the movie and of the series, she couldn't help but still feel upset.

"Shut up! You're next," Barbossa yelled, and he leaned back down to cut up Will's throat.

"You don't want to be doing that, mate," Jack said.

"No, I really think I do," Barbossa said, rolling his eyes. Jack shrugged.

"Your funeral." Barbossa turned around to face Jack.

"Why don't I want to be doing it?" Barbossa asked exasperatedly.

"Well, because-" Jack pushed the Bosun's hand off of his shoulder. "Because the HMS Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore. Waiting for you," Jack said. "Just hear me out, mate. You order your men to row out to the Dauntless. They do what they do best. Robert's your uncle, Fannie's your aunt, there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet," Jack said, striding up to Barbossa. The girls waiting near the bottom.

"'Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl? Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colors, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?" Jack asked with a rogue grin. Barbossa rolled his eyes again.

"I suppose, in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp!" Barbossa said.

"Hey! I don't want you to kill the whelp!" Sage yelped. Jack, Barbossa, and Will glared at her.

"No, no, not at all. By all means, kill the whelp. Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse at the opportune moment. For instance?" Jack asked, picking up a few medallions and rolling them around in his palm. "After you've killed Norrington's men," Jack threw back every coin except a hidden one to punctuate his words. "Every. Last. One," Jack said, slipping one coin into his sleeve. Will's eyes followed Jack's hand.

"You've been planning this from the beginning. Ever since you learned my name," Will said accusingly. Jack shrugged.

"Yeah," Jack said.

"I want fifty percent of your plunder," Barbossa said.

"Fifteen," said Jack.

"Forty?" Barbossa asked.

"Twenty-five," Jack bargained. "And I'll buy you a hat. A really big one... Commodore," Jack added at the end with a sly grin.

"We have an accord," Barbossa said, and Jack and Barbossa shook hands. Jack faced the pirates.

"All hands to the boats!" Jack ordered. Andrea, Caity, and Sage stood in front of him. Jack looked down at Andrea and she pointed to Barbossa.

"Apologies. You give the orders," Jack said, and he stepped down. Barbossa faced the pirates and grinned.

"Gents, take a walk," he said. Jack looked confused.

"Not to the boats?" Jack asked.

$$$$$$%&&&&&&&&&$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%

ALL DONE! So, how was it? I think that in the next chapter, we might actually get to some action, lolz :) … Anyway.. tell me how it was in a review! Pwetty pwease?

_monkey? :D_ - That was Andrea. Who is COMPLETELY obsessed with Jack the Monkey. Say HI to DREA! Lolz

~Sage


	9. To The Pirate's Cave! and Swords Crossed

**HEY EVERYBODY! Well, I'm back with another chapter... although there's only two more chapters for Curse of the Black Pearl, I WILL be moving on to do Dead Man's Chest, lolz :) So... reviewers!**

**Mai (MaisieIrvette27): HEHEHE.. WEll.. You were the first to review this chapter! WHOOOOOOOOO! Lolz.. you get... A LIFETIME'S UNLIMITED SUPPLY OF JACK SPARROW! :) Lolz … just kidding.. Andrea would probably kick your butt... hehe or at least, she'd try to... :) **

**Totally Random Solembum: AWWWWWWWWWW Thanks soooooo much! :) LOLZ :)**

**Flik (Lady Electricity): Hehehehe, yeah.. there'll be more Jack/Andrea in the next chapter, lolz :)**

**LORI: Nice idea, lolz :) Maybe I'll say something about the treasure in the next chapter, I don't know... I'm just making up this story as I go.. hehe.. **

**justiceintheworldofhp-yeahright: :) Thanks for reviewing! Lolz... There's gonna be 2 more chapters left before I continue on to DMC...**

**daughterofapollo5655: HAHAHA! yeah, Andrea wants ALL of the animals that show up in Pirates of the Caribbean.. O_o Can you imagine? The ship would turn into a zoo! LOLZ **

**Pencil37: It'S THE BIG FIGHT SCENE! hehehe**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

**############$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&**

Back in the cave, Jack, Andrea, Caity, and Sage were examining all of the treasure throughout the entire cave.

"I must admit, Jack. I thought I had ye figured. But it turns out that you're a hard man to predict."

"Me?" Jack asked. "I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly...stupid!" Jack yelled and he threw a sword to Will. The girls pulled out their swords and Sage ran to Will to undo his bonds. Jack began fighting with Barbossa and the other girls and Will ran over to fight a few of the other remaining pirates in the cave. Will turned around to see a man with crooked teeth in the front, and yellowed eyes and scary looking dreadlocks. Will stood shocked for a moment before Sage came up behind the man and slashed at his back, creating a long cut that instantly healed up. Will came and fought next to her.

"Thanks," Will said, gasping and ducking when the man lunged at him. Sage punched the guy in the face and he fell down.

Barbossa looked shocked that Jack would attack him and parried his blow, moving closer to Jack.

"You're off the edge of the map, mate. Here there be monsters," Barbossa yelled while blocking Jack's blows. Barbossa moved backwards for a moment and made a slash at Jack.

"You can't beat me, Jack," Barbossa said. The two of them ran up to a ledge, fighting the entire way before running halfway down the ledge. Barbossa leaned over and disarmed Jack so that Jack fell down.

"Ye can't beat me, Jack," Barbossa said, leering. Jack stood up abruptly, grabbing his sword, and lunged forward and stabbed Barbossa's stomach. Barbossa sighed and took out Jack's sword and thrusted it into Jack. Jack stood for a moment before staggering back into the moonlight. Andrea gasped from where she was standing as she saw Jack's skeleton. Jack looked down at himself.

"That's interesting," Jack said, musing. Will grabbed a pot and put it on a pirate's head and Caity came up and hit it so that the man fell down. Then, they all looked up at Jack. Jack lifted his hand and flipped the coin between the bones. "I couldn't resist, mate." Barbossa attacked him again with renewed fervor. Caity turned around as the first pirate with the dreadlocks came up again to attack them, and the three girls and Will cornered the pirate. Jack and Barbossa ran further up the ledge, blocking and parrying each other's blows. Barbossa fell down and rolled before standing back up. Andrea and Sage were fighting the ugly skeleton pirate when Will and Caity pulled her back towards them. Andrea and Sage turned around to see another pirate come up to the ugly one and stab him. In shock, the ugly pirate grabbed his sword and put it into the second one. Will got behind the first pirate and ducked before running away as the second pirate attempted to engage him in battle. Will made a circle and went back to where the girls were waiting eagerly with their swords out before they all turned and began fighting the pirates.

Jack ran over a table, knocking it over at Barbossa.

"Sorry," he yelled, scampering away from the spilled treasure. Barbossa leaped over the table and the two of them reached a flat part of the cave near the treausure. Barbossa lunged forward and attempted to stab Jack, but Jack backed Barbossa up and Barbossa fell against the treasure.

"So what now, Jack Sparrow? Will it be it two immortals locked in an epic battle until Judgment Day and trumpets sound? Hmm?" Barbossa asked, turning into a skeleton by the rays of the moonlight. Jack thought about it for a moment.

"Or you could surrender," Jack said, and he leaped back as Barbossa let out an

"Arr!" and a hearty laugh before running after Jack. One of the pirates went up near Will and threw a lighted grenade at him. Will jumped out of the way, rolling on the floor and pushing the girls away. Jack looked back at him for a moment before Barbossa began fighting again. Will lifted his face up from the ground just as the pirate came to be right in front of him.

"I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain," he said with menace in his voice. Elizabeth and Sage came up to Will with a heavy staff and knocked out the pirate.

"Do you like pain?" Sage asked menacingly.

"Try wearing a corset!" Elizabeth snarled. Sage put her hand down and helped Will stand up. He smiled at Sage for a moment before turning to Elizabeth as she began to talk.

"Whose side is Jack on?" Elizabeth asked. Will shrugged.

"At the moment?" he asked. The girls, Tortilla, and Will turned to watch Jack and Barbossa's fight. Jack slashed Barbossa's back and Barbossa yelled. They all turned around when the three pirates became conscious again. The one with the pot over his head took it off and chuckled. Elizabeth came up behind him with the staff and hit his head, making him unconscious again. Andrea and Caity fought with another of the pirates while Will and Sage worked together on the third one. Sage got disarmed and fell on the ground when Will came in front of her and stabbed the pirate that was about to kill her. He helped her up and she looked at him gratefully.

"Thanks!" Sage yelled, before running behind the pirate and pushing him to the other two. Elizabeth and Andrea pushed the staff through the three pirates and they watched the pirates struggle for a few moments. Will grabbed a lit grenade and stuck it in the middle pirate's stomach and they pushed the pirates into the moonlight.

"No fair!" one of them yelled before they exploded. Will ran up to the chest of Aztec gold. Jack looked up from his fight and cut his hand on the medallion before tossing it to Will. Will caught it and Barbossa looked over at the medallion before holding up his pistol at Sage. Sage looked up and gasped, making sure not to move. There was a gunshot and Sage and Barbossa looked at Jack. Jack had shot the pistol Caity and Andrea stood next to Jack, grinning.

"Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot," Barbossa said, smiling at Jack.

"He didn't waste it!" yelled Will. Barbossa turned his head. Will had cut his hand and dropped both of the medallions into the chest. Sage let out a sigh of relief. Barbossa looked at Jack before looking down at his chest which was flowing blood.

"That's for saying 'no' when I asked you for Jack the monkey," Andrea hissed. Barbossa looked back up with a look of amazement and wonder on his face.

"I feel...cold," Barbossa whispered, and his eyes glazed over and he fell down on the treasure, an apple falling from his hand.

"We should return to the Dauntless," Elizabeth said after a long silence. Sage smirked.

"Your fiance will be wanting to know you're safe," Sage said. Elizabeth had a dreamy expression on her face before turning away and walking out of the cave. Jack went over to Will.

"Now, if you'll be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off at my ship," Jack said. Will nodded and Sage, Andrea, and Caity came up to them. Andrea held Jack's hand and she beckoned to Caity and they walked out of the cave. Will stayed staring where Elizabeth had left.

"She's in love with the Commodore, isn't she?" Will asked Sage. Sage nodded and held on to his hand.

"Yeah... she is. Which means that you should probably get over her and move onto someone else," Sage said pointedly. Will turned to her with a small smile on his face.

"I already have," Will said and he leaned in to kiss Sage. They stood there kissing for a few moments before Caity ran back in the cave.

"Oh!" Caity gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. Will and Sage turned to her. Caity rolled her eyes.

"Why do I _always_ walk in on you two kissing? It's just not fair," Caity said, and she rolled her eyes again before turning around to leave the cave. Sage giggled and Will smiled. Grabbing Sage's hand, Will and Sage followed Caity out of the cave.

############%%%%%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&&&&&&&******

Back in the rowboat, Will was rowing.

"I'm sorry, Jack," Elizabeth said, after explaining what had happened to the Pearl and how his crew had taken it.

"They done what's right with it. Can't expect more than that," Jack said heavily.

**###########$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&&&**

**WHOOOOOOOO! TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT AND THEN WE'RE DONE! AREN'T YOU EXCITED? Lolz.. I'll continue on to DMC... lolz.. :) REVIEW! **


	10. Tortuga

**HEY! Woah.. so.. two chapters in one day! Well, technically I cheated because this chapter was pre-written.. hehe.. well, one more chapter to go now! **

**Reviewers:**

**Totally Random Solembum: Well, this is a bit of an enjoyment chapter... Um.. that happens next chapter! WHOOOOO! LOL**

**justiceintheworldofhp-yeahright: hehehhe yeah, i LOVED writing the fight scene.. hehe SO FUN! hehe... **

**LORI: Hehe, yeah. There was NO way that I was going to put Tortilla with Will... I mean, Norry deserves better.. .. but he actually loves her.. So it works :)**

**NOTE: THIS ISN'T REALLY A SCENE IN THE MOVIE! I ADDED MY OWN SCENE! ENJOY! :D**

##########$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&&&&&&%%%%%%

The girls looked at each other and nodded. Will noticed their look.

"What is it?" he asked them. Sage answered.

"Well... seeing as we were as bad as Jack for some of these crimes.. we're probably going to get hung too," she said, sounding a bit fearful. Caity and Andrea nodded.

"Yeah," said Caity. "So, we were thinking that we could have one last request before.. well," Caity pantomimed a noose around her neck. Will winced.

"So, um.. how about Tortuga?" Andrea asked, smiling.

"Tortuga?" asked Jack, speaking for the first time since they had left the cave. "I like Tortuga. They have rum!" Andrea nodded and grinned.

"What better way to enjoy our last day of life than to go to the very place where we first became pirates and everything?" Andrea asked. Will nodded and then looked apprehensive.

"Wait- did you just say that _all _ of you are going to get hung? Not just Jack?" Will asked, looking at the three girls. They nodded. Will put on a determined expression and began rowing faster.

"Are you actually going to take them to Tortuga first?" Elizabeth demanded. Will looked at her with desperation in his eyes.

"I have to. I can't- they can't die. I need another day to think of something. Oh, and if you don't approve, I would gladly take you back to Port Royal first," Will said. Elizabeth crossed her arms angrily and was silent for the rest of the journey. Jack had become more animated and was telling stories of his past adventures until everybody felt like making him shut up again.

%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$#########&&&&&&&&&******************************

Will tied the boat to the dock at Tortuga. One by one, everyone got off and took a moment to get their land-legs back. Jack was the first to recover.

"Well, I'm off to the tavern to get me some rum. Who else be joining?" Jack asked. Andrea linked her arm with his and they walked off. Will, Sage, Caity, and Elizabeth followed them.

"Should we rent a few rooms at an inn for everybody? You know, because I can bet you that quite a few of us are going to get drunk," said Caity. Sage nodded in agreement and turned around to head to the nearest inn. Will took her hand and pulled her back.

"What?" she asked crossly.

"I should go in there with you... Some of these inns aren't safe," Will said. Sage's face softened.

"Okay," she said, motioning to Caity and Elizabeth to follow them. They walked into the inn and a chubby lady looked at them. She glanced back and forth between Will and the three girls and shook her head.

"I run a 'spectable inn," the lady said. There was a few moments of silence. Caity grinned and began giggling when she understood what the lady was trying to say.

"Ma'am, we know that you run a respectable inn. Will, over here, is erm... is Caity's big brother and Elizabeth's cousin. I'm best friends with Caity and Elizabeth, so Will is like.." Sage had to swallow to get the words to get out of her mouth. "Will is like.. a big brother to me." Caity began laughing and turned it into an awkward choking noise as the lady glared at her.

"We also have two other members that'll get their own room. They're married and one of them has dark dreadlocks and the other one has wavy hair that's pretty long... and knowing the one with dreadlocks, he's probably going to come in drunk... as for the rest of us? Well, one of us will be sober," finished Sage with an evil grin. The lady at the inn nodded.

"Well, here are the keys for your three rooms. As long as you don't disrupt the privacy of other people and keep the drunkards in your group quiet, then I suppose that it'll be alright," she said, handing Sage three metal engraved room keys.

"Thanks!" Will said, and they all turned around and left the inn and went to the tavern. They heard cheers and saw a bunch of people crowded around somebody.

"Let's go see what's going on over there," Elizabeth said. They pushed through the crowd and gasped at what they saw. A girl was standing on a table and she was dancing around, shaking her hips and singing a song way off-key. Sage's eyes grew wide as she recognized the song.

"Holy crap... that girl is singing Womanizer by Britney Spears.. wait a second-BRITNEY SPEARS?" yelled Sage, looking confused. Caity's eyes widened with recognition.

"Oh no," Caity said. Sage nodded and they rushed to the front of the crowd. Jack was sitting down on a chair, his legs up on the table, a mug of rum in his hand. There were already five mugs of rum on the table near the girl's feet. Looking up, Caity and Sage were flabbergasted.

"Oh gods," said Sage. Caity did a facepalm. Will and Elizabeth finally caught up to them and looked up at the girl.

"Um, isn't that.. Andrea?" asked Elizabeth. Caity nodded.

"Yup. She's had her first sips of alcohol... not to mention that she's had five FREAKING MUGS OF IT!" Caity yelled. Andrea looked down from the table.

"Caity, Sage! Come up here! This is fun!" Andrea yelled. Caity marched up to Jack.

"Are you letting her do this?" Caity demanded. Jack shrugged.

"I warned her, didn't I?" Caity banged her fist on the table.

"Get her off of there right now!" Jack shrugged again.

"Luv, you worry too much. Here, have some rum," Jack said, shoving the mug of rum in Caity's hands. Caity looked down at the rum before turning to Sage.

"I can't bel-" Sage interrupted her.

"He's got a point." Caity looked shocked.

"What?" she asked.

"He's got a point... you do worry too much. Just.. chill and have some rum. It'll do you good," said Sage with a lopsided smile before she walked away to be with Will. Caity shook her head angrily. _I do know how to have fun,_ Caity thought. She frowned and looked down at the rum in her hands. Holding to her mouth, she took a tentative sip and found out that it had a pleasant taste, it was almost sweet... Caity took another few sips. She downed the mug and went over to the bar counter.

"I'll have another rum," Caity said. The barman grabbed a mug of rum and handed it to her.

"One rum for the pretty lass," he said, smiling. Caity blushed and grabbed the rum before looking around to find her friends. She found the table where Sage and Will were sitting. Coming over, she saw that Sage had three mugs of rum in front of her and that she was talking very animatedly.

"Hi!" Caity said. Sage looked up and waved.

"HI CAITY! I was just telling Will about that one time that we were shopping and I bought this really cute dress! I really want to buy a dress over here, I mean, the styles are different.. Unfortunately, most of the dresses here are like.. white! But there's no white after labor day! So, I don't know what color dress I should get! But I was thinking of getting white, even though it is before Labor Day, because no one over here knows what Labor Day even is! Not to mention that if the choice of my dresses is white or nothing, I think that I would rather wear a new white dress rather than walking around in ratty pirate clothes..." Sage shuddered. "Or naked. That would be bad," Sage said. Caity looked dizzy.

"Um, I'm going to sit down," Caity said. Sage giggled and took another sip of rum.

"Caity!" Sage yelled in a sing-song voice. Caity sipped the rum.

"Yeah?" Caity asked warily. Sage giggled again.

"Hi!" Caity rolled her eyes and turned to Will.

"Hey Will. Seeing as Sage can't hold a serious conversation for even one sentence, I'm going to talk to you. How are you?" Caity asked. Will looked like he was holding in a smile.

"I'm actually finding drunk Sage very amusing," Will said, grinning. Caity rolled her eyes again.

"Of course you would." There was a few moments of silence as they both watched Sage have a sword fight with her two index fingers. She looked up triumphantly.

"I won!" Sage said excitedly. Will leaned over and put his hand on her forehead.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked her. Sage leaned up and gave Will a kiss.

"Of course I am, silly." Sage giggled yet again and pointed to the rum.

"It's yummy! You should try some!" Sage said. Caity finished her mug of rum and her head felt slightly fuzzy.

"No, thanks. I'm going to go get some air," Caity walked away and went outside. She walked around, just breathing in the fresh air. Well, as fresh as Tortuga air could get. Caity twirled around and when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She stifled a scream of panic when she saw a man there... a man who was pointing his sword at her neck.

##########$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&&&&&&*********(((((((((())))))

Back in the tavern, Will had drunk three mugs of rum and was in almost as bad of a shape as Sage. The two of them stumbled outside of the tavern and walked over to a deserted part of the town-island. Sage sat down heavily and tugged Will's hand so that he was sitting down next to her. Will turned to her.

"So, Sage, whaddya wanna talk about?" he slurred. Sage giggled.

"You don't sound all proper-like," she said, and then her expression turned serious.

"I just wanna talk, Will," Sage said, brushing one of Will's stray curls of hair away from his face. Will calmed down slightly and looked at her.

"So... where's your family?" Will asked her. Sage frowned.

"They're back in America," Sage said, looking confused. "I had a little brother.. and a lot of other friends." Sage sniffed. "I miss them a lot," she said, wiping a small tear. Will gave her a hug and kept his arm around her shoulder.

"My mother took care of me when I was little.. then she died and I tried to find my father. But after a while, I almost gave up and became apprenticed to a blacksmith. And then... Jack came and told me that my father was a pirate and honestly? I felt more alone than ever then," Will said, looking up at the sky. Sage looked up at him and smiled.

"Well, now we have each other," Sage said. Will looked down at her and moved her hair out of her face tenderly. Sage breathed in shakily and closed her eyes, feeling Will's hand against her cheek.

"Sage," Will said, and Sage opened her eyes, gasping when she saw Will a few inches away from her face. Will moved closer and Sage felt her breathing pick up.

"Will," she breathed. Will moved forward until he was a few centimeters from Sage's face, and Sage closed the distance between them. Will held onto Sage's waist gently and kissed her softly. Sage gasped internally at the feeling and she felt her stomach tie itself up into knots. Sage deepened the kiss and Will responded eagerly. Will gently lowered Sage to the ground, and Sage knotted her fingers in his hair. They kissed for a few more moments before they broke away for air. Will leaned his forehead on hers and they just lay there for a few minutes, breathing in each other.

"Will," Sage said, her eyebrows furrowed. Will opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Yes?" he asked her contentedly. Sage stroked his cheek absentmindedly before returning her hands to his hair.

"What are we going to do about when we get back in Port Royal?" Sage asked. Will hesitated.

"I don't know...I'll figure out something tomorrow," Will said, sounding pained. Sage forced him to look at her.

"Promise?" Will nodded.

"I promise," he said, and he kissed her again, on her lips, her cheeks, eyelids, and lips again before resting his forehead against hers.

"I promise," he repeated. Sage smiled.

"We should probably go back to the inn," she said. Will sighed and kissed her again softly before standing up and putting his hand down to help Sage. Sage grabbed his hand and the two of them walked hand in hand to the inn, smiling like lovesick idiots.

********$$$$$$$$#########%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&&&&%%%%%%%

In the tavern, Andrea was resting her cheek against her hand. Jack was sitting next to her and they were making awkward conversation. Every time that Jack would motion toward her and accidentally touch Andrea's hand, Andrea would feel a bolt of... of something shoot up her. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Jack, let's go to the inn that Caity told you about earlier," said Andrea. Jack nodded and grabbed Andrea's hand and they walked to the inn. As they entered, a woman stared at them from behind a counter.

"Are you two the drunk couple that three other girls and a guy told me about earlier?" Jack nodded. Andrea looked at him.

"Couple?" she whispered under her breath. The lady gave Jack the key and Jack led Andrea down the hall until they came to a room with a wooden arch over the doorway. Andrea opened the door and looked around, her heart stopping in her throat. Jack came up behind her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Andrea gulped.

"There's only one bed," she said. Jack nodded.

"Yes, usually married couples have one bed," Jack said, smiling. Andrea still looked anxious. Jack came up to her and held her hand with one of his and lifted her chin with the other hand.

"Andrea, just relax. Nothing is going to happen," Jack said. Andrea looked up at Jack's eyes and felt herself sinking into those caramel-colored depths.

"Andrea," whispered Jack and Andrea looked down to see that Jack was holding her around her waist and his face was only centimeters away from hers. Andrea gasped slightly before her eyes fluttered shut as Jack placed his lips on hers. All thoughts flew out of Andrea's head as they kissed, and she just felt herself and Jack, together. Small shivers ran down her spine as Jack deepened the kiss and Andrea felt herself falling away. Jack moved down to kiss down her jawline and neck and Andrea shuddered. Some rational part was telling her, stop kissing him, tell him to stop, but the other part was encouraging her to continue on. Andrea broke away and smiled softly at Jack.

"I take one side of the bed, you take the other?" she asked him calmly while the inside of her mind was screaming at her to kiss him again. Andrea shut it out. Jack nodded.

"Whatever you want, luv." And with that, they both lay down and attempted to go to sleep.

########$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$$$$############

"Who are you?" Caity asked fearfully. The man was tall with blond hair and blue eyes. The man scrutinized her face for a moment before chuckling and lowering his sword.

"What- what's so funny?" Caity asked, shocked that the man would laugh after putting his sword to her neck. The man smiled roguishly at her.

"I'm extremely sorry... You just looked like a woman that I once had acquaintance with many years ago..." the man trailed off. Caity looked confused.

"Made acquaintance?" She asked. The man flushed and nodded.

"Yes. We... we were briefly engaged and then I broke it off because her... reputation was quite in question," the man said. Caity nodded.

"Oh..." The man coughed.

"Well, my name is Dominic, but you can call me Dom," he said.

"Oh, well... I'm Caitlin, but you can call me Caity," Caity said, smiling slightly, putting out her hand. Dominic grabbed it and bent down to kiss her hand. Caity blushed.

"So, shall we go into the tavern?" Dom asked. Caity nodded, smiling. They went into the tavern and Dom escorted Caity to a table.

"I'm going to get something to drink... Do you want anything?" Dom asked Caity. Caity thought about it for a moment.

"Do they have any water?" Caity asked weakly. Dom shook his head no.

"But, you can drink out of my canteen," Dom said, pulling out his canteen from his belt. Caity accepted it gratefully and Dom walked away to get himself a rum. Caity sat there for a few minutes, thinking to herself. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Andrea and Jack leave the tavern. Dom came back with a mug full of rum.

"So, what brings you to Tortuga?" Dom asked, taking a sip of the rum. Caity shrugged.

"Oh, not much... I'm a pirate... scheduled to get hung in two days... and I want to enjoy my last days of living," Caity said nonchalantly. Dom spit out his drink on some random person in the crowd of people in the tavern.

"You_ what?_" Dom asked, eyes watering. Caity grinned.

"I'm a pirate who's supposed to get hung in two days, but I want to enjoy my last two days of living... not to mention that I can't really imagine Captain Jack Sparrow or Will Turner trying to save me... Well, Will is going to try saving Sage and Jack will try saving Andrea... maybe Sage or Andrea will save me!" Caity said excitedly. Dom looked at her doubtfully.

"You're a pirate?" he asked, skepticism leaking through his voice. Caity nodded.

"Where's your sword?" Dom asked. Caity rolled her eyes.

"I stupidly left it in the boat that we brought over here," Caity said. Dom looked at her in amazement as he remembered something else that she said.

"Wait- Captain Jack Sparrow?" Dom asked. Caity nodded.

"Yeah... Captain Jack Sparrow... What do you do?" Caity asked him rudely. Dom coughed again.

"I'm.. er.. I'm a rum smuggler," Dom mumbled. Caity rolled her eyes again.

"Figures," Caity whispered to herself. She turned back to Dom. "So..."

Caity and Dom talked for many hours before the adventures of Caity's day caught up to her. She yawned tiredly.

"Oh, I am so sorry to keep you talking up here like somebody's old grandmother," Dom said, rising from his chair. Caity laughed.

"No, don't worry. I kept on asking you questions and everything... so it's my fault," Caity said, standing up. They walked together out of the tavern and Dom looked at Caity.

"So which inn are you staying at?" he asked. Caity scrunched up her eyebrows for a moment.

"Um.. the Rose and Sword Inn," Caity said. She yawned again and Dom took her arm. Dom began leading Caity towards the inn and some time later, he stopped outside of the entrance. Caity looked ready to drop, so he decided to walk her to her room. The lady at the counter looked at Caity and motioned for them to go to the rooms. Outside of Caity's room, Dom turned her around so that she was facing him, her back to the door. He brushed the hair out of her eyes and looked down at her. Caity rubbed her eyes and looked up at him, guessing that something was about to happen. Dom took her hand.

"I had a great time with you tonight... and I was wondering where we could meet again?" Dom asked shyly. Caity sighed with regret.

"I can't.. execution in two days, remember?" Caity said mournfully. Dom nodded.

"I understand.." Dom said. "But.. I want to give you something to remember me by, okay?" Dom asked, coming close to Caity's face. She nodded slightly and Dom moved forward so that he kissed her gently. Caity gripped Dom's hands tightly and her eyelids shut. Dom moved closer to her and they stood there kissing for a few minutes before breaking away. Caity was breathing heavily and she smiled at him.

"Although, if I do find a way to escape my execution, I would love to meet you again," Caity said breathlessly. Dom smiled and leaned down to kiss her briefly again.

"I would like that very much," Dom said, and he walked away. Caity stood outside of her room, moving her hands to her mouth.

"Holy crap! I just got kissed by a hot guy!" Caity whispered excitedly to herself. She went over to Andrea's room and saw Andrea passed out on the bed with her mouth open slightly. Caity grinned and stepped out of the room to find Sage. She opened Sage's door and gasped with shock.

There was two lumps in the bed, not one. From the looks of things, Sage had passed out once they got to the room and Will had stayed with her. Sometime through the night, Sage and Will had automatically adjusted themselves so that their arms were around each other. Sage had a smile on her face and Will's face was buried in Sage's hair. Caity backed out, smiling softly at Sage. Caity went to her room and collapsed on the bed, too tired to even wash up.

**#############$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&**

**DONE! WHOO! So, some loving for Caity, more in-depth about Sage and Will's relationship, and some more Jack/Andrea romance.. hehhehe.. pretty much a mushy chapter.. LOLZ! So... REVIEW! **


	11. A Hanging

**HEY! This is the last chapter of CotBP... Are you guys sad? I know I am.. but don't worry, I've started writing down the beginning of DMC! WHOOOOOOOOO! So, reviews..**

**justiceintheworldofhp-yearight: yeah, it was sweet, wasn't it? LOLZ :)**

**Totally Random Solembum: I'm Sage and Caity and Andrea are my real friends in life.. so... yeah, I didn't really make them up... hehe.. But if you read Caity(Silentflier)'s and my story Masked Rage and True Desires for the book series Maximum Ride, we have PLENTY of OCs in there.. PM me if you want to know more about it, lolz :)**

**LORI: Awww thanks so much, LOLZ! Yeah, Caity was missing out on some hot guy action! Hehe, so we decided that we'd throw in a hot guy... LOLZ.. :)**

**daughterofapollo5655: Yeah dude. watch the movies again. NOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW! hehehhehehehe :) hehe and yeah, Caity gets a hot guy, whoooooooo!**

**Flik: hahahahahaha it's okay... lolz yeah i liked mine and Will's part too! **

**So, for DMC, I need a title for when I continue on to the next movie.. Any ideas?**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

**##################$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have-" Jack and the girls interrupted him. 

"It's Captain! Captain Jack Sparrow!" The official paused, looking at them. Jack stood with a rope around his neck. Andrea, Caity, and Sage stood next to him, ropes around their necks, grinning at each other at their correction to the military official. Jack looked down, ashamed.

"For your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith piracy, smuggling, forcing three girls into becoming pirates and luring them into their deaths.." The officer continued.

"This is wrong," Elizabeth said, standing next to Governor Swann.

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law. As are we all." Elizabeth shook her head remorsefully. Even though she had gotten into a few fights with these girls, she had eventually grown to like them as friends... and now they were going to get killed. Elizabeth turned her attention back towards the hanging.

"Impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England-" Jack interrupted him again.

"Ah, yes!" Jack remembered, smiling. The executioner glared at Jack and the girls. The girls cowered while Jack looked on calmly.

"Sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. This also goes for Caitlin O'Loughlin, Andrea De La Vega, and Sage Marino. May God have mercy on your souls." Caity stood up straighter when she heard her name being called and she looked over at Sage who was scanning the crowd near the back.

"What are you doing?" Caity asked her. Sage looked again and grinned before turning to Caity.

"Our rescuer is going to be coming soon... hopefully," Sage said. Caity looked at the crowd and saw a feathery hat moving towards the back of the area.

"Yeah.. hopefully," Andrea snorted. Will walked over to where Elizabeth, Governor Swann, and Norrington were standing.

"Governor Swann, Commodore, Elizabeth... Elizabeth, congratulations on your wedding. I'm sorry that it wasn't our wedding.. but I don't think of you like that anymore. I guess it just wasn't meant to be," Will said, and he walked away. Elizabeth looked up when she heard a bird call.. a very familiar bird call. It was Cotton's parrot.

"I can't breathe," Elizabeth said and she pretended to faint.

"Elizabeth," Governor Swann said, and he and the Commodore bent over Elizabeth. Andrea looked worriedly in the crowd as the executioner grabbed the stick that would tighten the ropes around their necks.

"Move!" Will yelled, and the executioner pulled the stick. Will threw his sword at Jack's feet and grabbed three more swords from the village people that were standing there. They gave exclamations of shock as Will threw the swords at Sage, Caity, and Andrea's feet. Then, he ran up and fought the executioner so that he could cut the noose from Jack's neck. Then, he turned around and cut Sage and Caity's noose while Jack cut Andrea's noose. Will flipped over the rope in the execution area and he and Jack grabbed a rope and tied two British Navy men over by a tower. Then, they both rolled over in unison and went to the other tower, where the girls were waiting for them, dodging the occasional blow from a soldier. They all went to the other side of the tower where they found themselves surrounded by guards. Standing back to back, Jack stood directly behind Will and kept spitting Will's feathers out of his mouth. Norrington came up to Will.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt, but not from you," Norry said spitefully. Governor Swann looked shocked and astonished.

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with theirs? They're pirates!" Governor Swann said.

"Jack's a good man," Will said, and Jack pointed to himself, mouthing 'that's me!' "And these girls, well, I know that I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let one of them die," Will said, pulling Sage's hand towards his. "And the other two girls are good also. I mean, they've saved my life recently, and I've never gotten to thank them for it," Will said and Caity and Andrea mouthed 'you're welcome' to Will. "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn five pairs of boots instead of four, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear," Will said proudly.

"You forget your place, Turner," Norry said between closed lips. Will shook his head.

"It's right here between you and Jack and the girls," Will said. Elizabeth came over and stood next to Drea who was standing next to Jack.

"As is mine," Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth! Lower your weapons. For goodness sake, put them down!" The governor shouted. The soldiers put down their guns.

"Elizabeth," Norry said, his voice cracking.

"I'm still wanting to marry you, Commodore. I just- Let Captain Sparrow and these innocent girls go free," Elizabeth said. Caity blinked in surprise. _Was Tortilla actually trying to save them? _Jack looked over from Elizabeth to Norrington before his eyes wandered up to Cotton's parrot.

"Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this," Jack said, and he turned to Governor Swann. "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spritually? Ecumenically? Grammatically?" Jack saw that the Governor was looking repulsed so he moved on to Norrington. "Congratulations on the wedding with the very distressing damsel," Jack moved on towards Tortilla. "Tortilla, as I believe the girls call you?" Jack asked her. Elizabeth shot a glare towards Andrea who just grinned innocently. "It never would have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry," Jack smiled regretfully and turned to Caity.

"Caity, right? Keep fighting, you're well on your way to becoming a brilliant pirate," Jack said, and Caity smiled hugely. Jack went over to Will.

"Will... nice hat!" Jack said brightly, and he turned to Sage.

"Sage, take care of the whelp, keep him out of trouble," Jack said. Will began to protest but Jack held up his hand and leaned in closer to Sage. "Hopefully next time we meet, you would've checked if he's a eunuch or not," Jack said, grinning, and he moved on to Andrea while Sage blushed.

"Andrea..." Jack began. Andrea looked at him expectantly. Jack leaned down and gave her a searing kiss. Andrea put her arms around his neck and returned the kiss with as much passion as Jack before Jack broke away, jumping to the ledge.

"Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that-" Jack moved his leg backwards and he fell over the battlement.

"Idiot. He has nowhere to go but back to the noose," Gillette said, frowning.

"Sail ho!" yelled a sentry, and Will, Elizabeth, Sage, Caity, and Andrea spotted the sail of the Black Pearl.

"What's your plan of action, sir?" Gillette asked Norry. The governor came up to Norry.

"Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?" the governor asked. Norry turned around to Will.

"Mr. Turner," he demanded. Will came up towards Norry as Norry unsheathed his sword.

"This is a beautiful sword. I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life. The girls... are free," Norry said. Will let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," he said, bowing slightly. Gillette came up to Norry.

"Commodore! What about Sparrow?" Norry began walking away, hand in hand with Elizabeth.

"Well, I think that we can afford to give him one day's head start." The soldiers left with Norrington and Elizabeth.

"So, this is the path you've chosen, isn't it? After all, she's a pirate," Governor Swann said to Will. Will shook his head while wrapping his arms around Sage's waist.

"No," he said, staring at her. "She's _my_ pirate," Will said, and Sage grinned as she grabbed his feather hat off of his head before wrapping her arms around Will's neck and kissing him. Governor Swann walked away awkwardly, motioning to Caity and Andrea to follow him.

"Hold on," Andrea whispered. "I wanna ask Sage if I can take Will's hat," Andrea said. The Governor nodded and walked away. Caity looked at Andrea questioningly.

"I have to admit, Will looks pretty hot in that hat... I want it!" Andrea whispered loudly to Caity. Caity nodded and they both turned to Sage and Will who were still kissing. After another moment, Sage broke away and put the feather hat on her head before turning around to see that Andrea and Caity were still standing there. Sage blushed as Will took her hand again.

"You-um.. You guys saw all that?" Sage asked them. Caity nodded before looking at Sage.

"We're gonna talk about this later, okay missy?" Caity asked, and then she walked away. Andrea sidled up to Sage.

"Hey, Sage... Can I have that hat?" Andrea asked, looking up at the feathery hat on Sage's head. Sage grabbed the hat off of her head and held it close to her body.

"No! It's mine," Sage whined. Andrea pouted before brightening up.

"You remind me of the whole 'jar of dirt' thing!" Andrea said. Sage nodded, smiling.

"I know, right? Man, I love that jar of dirt," Sage said. Andrea nodded and the two of them walked forward, leaving Will behind. He rolled his eyes at their antics and followed them.

##########$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&##

Meanwhile, Jack was heaved on board to the Black Pearl. Jack turned to Gibbs.

"I thought you were supposed to keep to the Code," Jack asked, fingering one of his keychains in his hair.

"We figured they were more actual guidelines," Gibbs said, shrugging. Cotton handed Jack his hat.

"Thank you." Anamaria came up and gave Jack his coat.

"Captain Sparrow, the Black Pearl is yours." Jack walked over to the helm and looked around fondly before frowning. "On deck, you scabrous dogs! Man the braces! Let down and haul to run free! Now.. bring me down the horizon," Jack said. Jack pulled out his compass and began humming. He looked back up at the horizon as his compass stopped spinning. "And really bad eggs, drink up me hearties, yo ho!" Jack sang.

############$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%&&&&&

**THE END! So tell me about ideas for when i continue onto DMC.. should I add it onto this story? and just change the title? Or should I start a New Story? Anyway, tell me your ideas! :)**

**~Sage**


	12. DMC Chapter 1

**Hey you guys! Sorry this chapter took so long... Yeah... I had writers block for MONTHS... Now a year... It was torturous :) Then I got grounded and high school went a bit crazy on me. But, I'M BACK NOW AND I WILL BE UPDATING ASAP! DEAD MAN'S CHEST! SQUEEEEEEEEEEE :)**

**Disclaimer: Me:*through gritted teeth* I sadly do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Will: And... Me: *rolls eyes* And I do not own Will Turner. Will: You're still forgetting something. Me: *turns to Will in a complete rage* AAAAGH YOU CAN'T EVEN LET ME HAVE MY ONE MOMENT! *turns back to the readers* I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, Will Turner, Jack Sparrow, or Elizabeth Swann. GRRR. ENJOY. THE. STORY.**

Sage was leading Solitaire, one of Sir Swithbert's horses, back to his stall after a long day of work. Caity and Andrea had gone out on their day off to see if Captain Jack Sparrow was back in town.

Since their last adventure, the girls had received a full pardon from Governor Swann for locking them up in jail and almost having them executed. Then, the girls were let loose on the streets of Port Royal. After a few days of being tired and hungry, they learned that they had to find a job. They went from house to house, asking for a job, but nobody would give three girls a job unless they were to be maids. So, Andrea had the idea of dressing up as boys. They tied up their hair and wore baggy clothes and funny looking tricorner hats to disguise their true identities. Sure enough, the very next day, they found jobs as stable boys at Sir Swithbert's residence. Sage was brought out of her reverie by the sound of Solitaire pawing the ground anxiously. Sage jumped up and brought his bucket of oats and hay to him. Solitaire whinnied and he breathed heavily through his nostrils, lifting up his head. Sage grabbed his lead rope and gently coaxed his head down. She rubbed Solitaire's head gently.

"Shh, Solitaire. It's okay, there's nothing to panic about," Sage said. Solitaire calmed down when suddenly, there were three loud knocks on the door. Sage's head whipped around. _Who would be knocking on the stable door? _Sage thought. _The main door to Sir Swithbert's Estate was in plain sight. _The knocking came again, this time, a voice was added to it.

"Is anyone in there? We are looking for Sage Marino, Andrea De La Vega, Caitlin O'Loughlin, Elizabeth Swann, and William Turner." Sage's first thoughts were that Sir Swithbert had found out that she snuck out to see Will every few days. But no, Caity and Andrea and Elizabeth were included in this too. Sage ran to the door and opened it, gaping at the sight in front of her.

Many of the Navy's soldiers were standing in front of the door. Looking to her right, she saw Will standing there, his hands in shackles. To his left, Elizabeth was also standing there, looking murderous. Sage looked around for Caity and Andrea but couldn't see them anywhere. She went over to Will.

"Why is this happening?" she asked him softly. Will shook his head.

"I don't know. They just came and took me and Elizabeth," Will glanced down at her stable boy clothes and grinned. "You look beautiful," he said. Sage waved away his compliment.

"I'm in a boy's clothes! I do not look beautiful-" Sage got cut off by Governor Swann entering the area.

"Move!" The governor yelled, looking up at the soldiers. A man turned around, taking off his cloak as he did so.

"Governor Weatherby Swann, it's been too long," the man said without any humor in his voice. The Governor gasped.

"Cutler Beckett!" Governor Swann said in astonishment.

"It's Lord now, actually," Beckett said. Recognition dawned on Sage's face as she pointed a shaky finger towards him.

"You- You're Buckett! And.. you're here to arrest all of us!" Sage yelled at him. Buckett ignored her.

"Lord or not, you have no reason and no authority to arrest my daughter, this man, and these other three girls, only one of which is present right now," Governor Swann protested.

"In fact I do," Beckett said, holding his hand out to Mr. Mercer. "Mr. Mercer?" Beckett asked. Mercer brought a small wooden box to Beckett. Beckett opened it and took out a piece of paper.

"The warrant for arrest of one William Turner," Beckett said calmly, giving the paper to Governor Swann. Governor Swann looked over it quickly and then looked up in shock.

"This warrant is for Elizabeth Swann!" Beckett smiled evilly. "Oh. I have another warrant also. For Sage Marino," Beckett said.

"What?!" cried Sage. Will held her hand comfortingly. Beckett reached over and grabbed the warrant back from Governor Swann.

"Arrest them," Beckett said. The soldiers moved to grab Elizabeth and Sage.

"On what charges?" Elizabeth yelled angrily. Will stepped forward.

"No! Don't arrest them!" Will shouted, putting his arm out to stop the soldiers. Beckett rummaged around in the box again.

"Aha! This is the one for William Turner. And I have another one for a Mr. James Norrington and Caity O'loughlin and Andrea De La Vega. Are they present?" Beckett said, giving the papers to Governor Swann.

"What are the charges?" Sage asked.

"Commodore Norrington resigned his commission some months ago."

"I don't believe that was the answer to the question I asked," Beckett said testily.

"Lord Beckett, in the category of questions not answered-" Will was interrupted.

"We are under the jurisdiction of the King's governor of Port Royal and you will tell us what we are charged with!" Elizabeth demanded. Sage rolled her eyes.

"The charge... is conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the Crown and Empire and condemned to death for which the..." Governor Swann broke off.

"For which the punishment, regrettably, is also death." Buckett stepped over to stand in front of Will.

"Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow," Beckett said menancingly. "Captain!" exclaimed Will, Elizabeth, and Sage.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," Sage said, furrowing her eyebrows in anger. Beckett smiled, as though satisfied at what he heard.

"Captain Jack Sparrow. Yes, I thought you might."

Joshamee Gibbs stumbled around the ship, holding a bottle.

"Fifty men dead on a dead man's chest. Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum. Drink and the devil has done for rest. Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum. Ha ha ha ha ha," he chuckled, not even jumping as a bunch of crows flew over the ship.

Not far away, some men were throwing dead prisoners into coffins and sending them off to sea. A crow landed on one of the coffins and began pecking at the rotten wood before a sudden pistol shot from within the coffin caused the crow to get blown aay. A hand emerged from the hole, followed by an arm and a body of a man with dreadlocks. Captain Jack Sparrow pulled his hat from inside of the cofin and placed it on his head before looking around,

"Sorry mate," Jack said as he reached inside the coffin and broke off the skeleton's leg. Putting it in the water, he said,

"Do you mind if we make a little side trip? I didn't think so." Jack rowed all the way to the big ship in the distance and began climbing up the ship. Gibbs leaned down to help Jack but recoiled quickly when he found himself holding a skeleton leg instead of Jack's arm. Jack stood up on deck as Gibbs looked at him confusedly.

"Not quite according to plan," Gibbs said, looking expectantly at Jack.

"Complications arose, ensued, were overcome," Jack said, walking to the helm. Gibbs handed the skeleton leg to Cotton before following Jack.

"You got what you went in for, then?"

"Muh-uh," Jack said while waving around a small piece of cloth. The rest of the crew looked disgruntled and Gibbs appeared hesitant.

"Captain, I think the crew- meaning me, as well- were expecting something a bit more..." Gibbs shook his hands around in the air and said, "shiny. What with the Isle de Muerta going all pearshapes, reclaimed by the sea and the treasure with it."

"And the Royal Navy chasing us all around the Atlantic!" exclaimed another dark-skinned pirate. "And the hurricane," Marty interjected. The rest of the crew murmured their agreement.

"All in all," Gibbs said apologetically. "It seems some time since we did a spect of honest pirating." Jack turned around to stare at the rest of the crew.

"Shiny?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow. "Aye, shiny," Gibbs said, nodding in agreement.

"Is that how you're all feeling, then? Perhaps dear ol' Jack is not serving your best interests as Captain?" Jack asked testily.

"Awk, awk, walk the plank," squawked Mr. Cotton's parrot. Mr. Cotton's eyes widened in shock and he hastily covered his parrot's beak with his hand. Jack's head whipped around and he cocked his pistol before aiming it at the parrot.

"What did the bird say?" he asked angrily.

"Do not blame the bird," said the first pirate who had spoken. "Show us, what is on that piece of cloth there." Everyone looked at the roll of cloth that was clutched in Jack's hand and there was a moment of silence before there was a shrill chattering noise and Jack the monkey dropped down in front of Jack before taking the cloth and running. Jack turned around and shot the monkey and it dropped the cloth before running away again.

"You know that don't do no good," Gibbs said, staring after the monkey. "It does me," Jack said indignantly. He turned around to see Marty picking up the unrolled cloth. "It's a key," Marty said in disappointment. Jack took the cloth from him.

"**No, **much more better! It is a drawing of a key," Jack said, with the patience akin to that of a schoolteacher. He unfolded the cloth and showed it to the crew. Everyone just looked blankly at it and Jack looked disappointed in the lack of reaction.

"Gentlemen, what do keys do?" He asked pointedly. The crew looked confused for another moment before one of the pirates hesitantly said,

"Keys... unlock things?" Gibbs' face lit up in understanding as he exclaimed,

"And whatever this key unlocks, inside there's something valuable. So, we're setting out to find whatever this key unlocks!"

"No," Jack reprimanded, causing Gibbs to look confused. "We don't have the key, we can't open whatever it is we don't have that it unlocks. So, what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first having found the key what unlocks it?" Jack said, a scheming look on his face.

"So, we're going after this key," Gibbs said after a moment of confusion.

Jack looked at him as though he was insane. "You're not making any sense at all," he exclaimed, and Gibbs looked even more baffled. "Any more questions?"

"So..." Marty began. "Do we have a heading?"

"**Ah!" **Jack said before reaching for his compass. "A heading. Set sail in a..." Jack paused, watching as the compass needle swung back and forth without stopping. "General..." Jack pointed randomly. "That way direction!" The crew stared at him.

"Captain?" Gibbs asked, needing clarification. Jack looked insulted that his crew hadn't moved.

"**Come **on. Snap to and make sail, you know how this works. Oi, oi!" He shooed the pirates out of his way and stumbled over to his cabin. Marty hung over the railing, motioning to Gibbs. Gibbs walked over, still looking baffled. "I've noticed lately, the Captain seems to be acting a bit strange... er," Marty said before shrugging. Gibbs nodded in agreement.

"Setting sail without knowing his own heading, something's got Jack vexed. You mark my words, what bodes ill for Jack Sparrow, bodes ill for us all," Gibbs said, looking out into the dark expanse of the sea in front of them.

**So I am already working on the next chapter and I should have it up within a week.. maybe two :D SO... REVIEWS ARE LIKE VIRTUAL COOKIES! And they're good incentive for getting the next chapter quicker! :D Also, I will be uploading this onto a new story on my profile, so please go look over there for the rest of Dead Man's Chest!**

**~Sage**


End file.
